The Commander's Rebellion
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: After an incident in Area Six two years ago, the commander of a Britannian Mobile Battalion went renegade with his men. Now it's 2017 a.t.b. and on the day they arrive in Japan blood has been spilled in Shinjuku, and the men are determined to make their former comrades bleed for killing innocent people. Nunnally x Lelouch x Marrybell threesome.
1. Chapter 1

A ship that was in Tokyo Bay was approaching Shinjuku. This ship, a mere cargo ship, looked odd but then again the men on the ship knew better than to question their commander as to why they were heading towards Shinjuku. Before long, a transmission was received.

 _"Third Prince Clovis la Britannia commands you, destroy Shinjuku Ghetto and leave no one alive!"_ the transmission stated.

"The Commander won't let this go unchallenged." an Intelligence Officer on the ship said.

Inside the hold of the ship, several Gloucesters that were painted a steel gray color were preparing for combat. "It looks like our first day in Japan is going to have a battle after all." someone who wore a metal helmet on his head stated.

"You're correct, Commander. Clovis la Britannia's forces are about to start a massacre. Should we step in and aid any resistance forces?" an ordinary soldier replied.

"Aid any resistances factions if the opportunity arises, but our objective is to eliminate all Britannian military forces in the ghetto and the surrounding area. We're renegades, so the moment the local military units spot us they'll shoot first and ask questions later."

"Understood, Commander." the soldier said before heading off to prepare for battle. The Commander proceeded to get inside of his Knightmare, a command variant of the Gloucester, and prepare to command his renegade faction for yet another battle. Soon enough, the Knightmare was raised to the deck of the ship along with four other Gloucesters. These ones however were ordinary Gloucesters instead of the command variant that the Commander piloted.

"Are all of you ready?" The Commander asked.

"Affirmative, Commander." all four of the Gloucester pilots that were on the deck answered.

"Alright, our mission is to eliminate Prince Clovis's forces in the Shinjuku Ghetto and the surrounding area. We need to ensure that any resistance factions are assisted and that we cannot allow all of the civilians to be killed. We'll break in through the southern outskirts and from there we figure out what we're doing."

"Understood, Commander." the members of the renegade faction on the ship stated before resuming preparations. Within two minutes, all forces were ready.

"Alright, let's move out!" The Commander stated as his Gloucester took off along with the four normal Gloucesters that were on the deck.

*Inside Clovis's G-1 command center, on the Bridge*

"The terrorists have mixed in with the civilian population and are putting up more resistance than initially expected. More troops are being sent in to deal with them." a large fat bald man called General Bartley stated.

"Sir, we just lost contact with Sigma Squad!" one of the officers remarked.

"W- What? Sigma Squad wasn't even in the city, they were on the southern outskirts guarding the coastline to Shinjuku!"

"Order Coyote Squad to investigate Sigma Squad's last known location! We need to figure out what's going on!" Clovis stated.

"Understood." the officer who stated Sigma Squad being lost replied.

*With the renegade faction*

 _"I've established overwatch over the battlefield so I'll notify you guys should I see any Britannian military movement. I'm currently at the top of the Shinjuku Metropolitan Government Office and will be keeping watch over the area."_ The Commander transmitted.

 _"Commander, resistance forces have taken control of enemy Sutherlands and what little we know is that the resistance faction in this Ghetto have taken the IFF beacons off the Knightmares that they seized from Clovis's forces."_ an operator that used to be on the cargo ship but was now in an APC near the Metropolitan Government Office transmitted.

 _"I'm designating those IFF beacon-stripped Sutherlands as friendly units, so do not fire on them. Aside from that, the resistance have two Glasgows that are different from the normal ones. Alpha Squad, you've got four enemy Knightmares heading towards where we broke through the encirclement. They'll be entering your area soon, so take them out before they see it coming."_

 _"Understood, proceeding to intercept and eliminate."_ the leader of Alpha Squad replied.

{BEEP} Four Enemy Knightmares Lost.

 _"Beta Squad, a VTOL is passing through your area. Shoot it down before it finds you."_

{BEEP} Unit Lost. VTOL Gunship Shot Down.

 _"Gamma Squad, five tanks are heading towards your location in pursuit of civilians. Destroy the tanks before they can slaughter the civvies."_

{BEEP} Unit Lost. Tank lance eliminated.

The Commander then heard a tranmission come in from an unknown source. It asked, _"Who are you guys? This is K-1 speaking and I'm leading the local resistance forces at the moment."_

 _"We're a renegade Mobile Battalion from Area Six. You're speaking to their Commander right now."_

*With the Kozuki Resistance*

"Wait a minute, renegade Britannain troops are here!?" Tamaki asked?

"K-1 is speaking to their Commander right now, and both Pink Flash and Orange Sword have just arrived." Ohgi answered as a pink Sutherland and orange Glasgow arrived at the resistance cell's current location.

 _"Pink Flash has arrived and I've brought Orange Sword with me, K-1."_ the pilot of the pink Sutherland transmitted.

 _"It's good to see you here, Pink Flash. You and Orange Sword have my gratitude for saving my life the other day."_ Naoto Kozuki transmitted from the gray Glasgow that he piloted.

 _"Pink Flash and Orange Sword, both of you head to my location. Q-1, be ready to initiate Mission Number Three. Also, do you have a map?"_ K-1 transmitted.

 _"Yes, I have a map of the old city but it has no current landmarks."_ Q-1 transmitted.

 _"That will do. Renegade Britannians, you might want to avoid the area that the local military troops are converging on. Many of my forces are evacuating and I have a plan going on at the moment."_

No less than two moments later, The Commander's sensors noticed several tanks, Knightmares, and infantry squads heading towards where the local resistance was at.

 _"Looks like you're right, K-1. All units, stand by until K-1's plan is complete then 60% of you are to attack the encirclement while the remainder are to sweep for any infantry squadrons."_ The Commander transmitted.

 _"Understood, Commander."_ the soldiers of the renegade faction replied.

*Inside Clovis's G-1 command center*

{BEEP} Target not found.

Clovis stared at the display in confusion that was interrupted by a VTOL calling the command center.

 _"This is Hawk-74, I've reached Sigma Squad's last known coordinates! The- They were wiped out!"_ the VTOL transmitted.

"Any idea who or what was responsible?"

 _"Hang on, I'm picking up movement on my sensors. What the!? What are Gloucesters doing- AAAAGH!"_

{BEEP} Unit Lost.

 _'G. . . Glou. . . Gloucesters? Could. . . could it be. . . is Princess Cornelia supporting these terrorists?'_ Clovis thought to himself before banishing the thought from his head and ordering, "Send another VTOL and find out what those Gloucesters are doing here in Area Eleven!" While this happened, he was ignorant of the fact that he had lost over 80% of his combat-capable forces to a single trap. When he realized what happened, he immediately called someone and the face of an eccentric scientist appeared.

"Yes, your highness?" the scientist asked.

"Can your special weapon win, Lloyd?"

"Please, your highness. . . call it Lancelot."

*A.S.E.E.C. trailer*

 **"Z-01 Lancelot launching. Please clear the area!"** someone's voice echoed over the loudspeakers.

As a brown-haired Japanese young man mounted the Lancelot's cockpit and sealed the hatch behind him, he began to start up the machine and activated his radio.

"Ms. Cecile, all systems are green from this end." the young man said.

 _"Roger. All systems green from this end as well. Suzaku, you are cleared for launch."_ Cecile's voice replied.

The Lancelot moved forward in a flurry of motion and sped towards the conflict. Unknown to Suzaku, The Commander had spotted the Lancelot launching and transmitted to both his own soldiers and the Kozuki Resistance, _"All units, an experiment Knightmare has been deployed by the enemy. Avoid it and resume prior orders."_

 _"Understood, Commander."_ the Renegade Britannians answered while K-1 transmitted, _"Want someone to assess that frame's capabilities?"_

 _"Send your most expendable pilot to asses the machine's abilities. If the poor guy is lucky, he'll live."_

 _"I hear you. P-3, you're to head out against that new frame and see what it has. If it gets too dangerous, get out of there."_

A Sutherland piloted by 'P-3' encountered and fired at the experimental frame, which put up an energy shield of sorts to block the attack before disabling the captured Sutherland.

 _"All units, the experimental Knightmare has energy shields. Should you encounter it, do not engage and immediately escape."_ The Commander transmitted to his soldiers as he saw what happened.

 _"Understood, Commander."_ the Renegade Britannians replied.

*In the Lancelot*

After disabling the terrorist Sutherland, Suzaku made his way toward the center of Shinjuku as he thought about the report he saw about the battle. Losses were currently at 85% of all Sutherlands destroyed, 59% of all tanks destroyed, and 45% of all VTOLs destroyed.

 _'How the hell did terrorists do this?'_ Suzaku thought to himself before a transmission came in.

 _"Suzaku-kun, I've just received confirmation that a rogue faction of Britannian soldiers who are piloting gray Gloucesters are assisting the terrorists. Many of their forces are attacking the encirclement even as I speak. I'll notify you if anything comes up. Cecile out."_ Cecile transmitted.

As Suzaku turned around a corner, he saw a terrorist Sutherland that was with an orange Glasgow and a pink Sutherland and sped towards the three frames.

 **"I see now, are you the one in command of these terrorists?"** Suzaku said over the Lancelot's loudspeakers.

 **"It looks like our experimental friend has arrived. Orange Sword and Pink Flash, keep him occupied while I head out to execute another plan. K-1 out."** the enemy Sutherland's pilot said before it sped away. Before Suzaku could even think about trying to pursue it, both the orange Glasgow and the Pink Sutherland rushed him and forced him dodge a pincer attack.

 **"Don't take this personally, experimental boy. Pink Flash and I aren't going to kill you, we're just here to waste your time."** the orange Glasgow's pilot said.

 **"I'll find great pleasure in making you squirm in frustration, boy. Most pilots can't handle fighting two enemies at the same time."** the pink Sutherland's pilot said in a flirtatious tone.

Suzaku said nothing as he tried to disable the orange Glasgow only for it to dodge the attack and fire one of its Slash Harkens at him. He noticed that the pink Sutherland was also firing a Slash Harken at him and he had to dodge again. The Lancelot and its two adversaries continued to dodge each other's attacks for a few minutes, at which point Suzaku received a transmission.

 _"Suzaku-kun, please head back to the G-1! Those rogue Britannians I warned you about have almost broken through the encirclement and Prince Clovis's guards headed out in order to stop them! The Prince is unguarded right now, so please hurry back!"_ Cecile's panicked voice transmitted.

 _'Damn it!'_ Suzaku thought as he turned to head back to the G-1. The orange Glasgow then said to the pink Sutherland, **"Well, it looks like our objective here is complete."**

*Inside a corridor of the G-1*

Someone who was wearing a soldier's uniform entered the command room and ordered everyone inside except for Clovis to leave the room. Once only Clovis and the soldier were left, the soldier threatened Clovis into ordering a ceasefire. After the ceasefire was ordered, the soldier removed his helemt to reveal a young man with black hair and dark purple eyes.

"I am former Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, and this time nothing will escape me. Who killed my mother Marianne vi Britannia!?" the young man said.

"Cornelia and Schneizel might know who did it. Cornelia was head of the security detail and Schneizel moved the body somewhere." Clovis replied.

"That is all Clovis. You had several Japanese people killed simply because you didn't want someone with green hair to escape. Someone who was experimented on and freed by the terrorists and me. For your crimes today, the only fitting punishment is death!" Lelouch coldly said.

"No, please don't Lelouch! We may not have the same mother but we're still siblings!"

"I still cannot ignore what you did here, and for that you must die. I will however say that not all of the Japanese are innocent, but the ones that died today because of your actions were among the innocent. You can't change the world for better or worse without getting your hands dirty, unfortuantely."

Lelouch then shot Clovis in the left eye at an angle where the bullet would pierce through the brain, killing the Third Prince instantly.

 **A/N: And yet another Code Geass story begins. Now then, I have a challenge for anyone who reads this. Guess the real identities of the mysterious pilots known as Pink Flash and Orange Sword. Your only hints are that the real identites of both figures are from a manga story and that Pink Flash was a member of the Britannian Imperial Family. This challenge closes at the end of this month.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ashford Academy Student Council Clubhouse, front entrance, 21:00 hours local time.

Lelouch checked his surroundings before unlocking the front door of the clubhouse with the key that he had before opening it and closing it after himself. After closing the door, he locked it and heard a door open before turning around and seeing a woman with spanish pink hair enter the ballroom while wearing an apron and nothing else underneath it. To be honest, Lelouch knew that she wasn't wearing anything underneath the apron because he would have seen the sides of any clothes worn under it since the woman had wide hips.

"Hello, Marrybell. Sorry I'm late, but today just wasn't kind to me at all." Lelouch said to the woman.

"I can understand, Lelouch. By the way, Oldrin mentioned that we'll be having a Student Council meeting tomorrow morning. Unfortunately, I won't be able to attend because of business I have with the Fantasy Seduction Club. They apparently want my help with a new fetish that we're trying." Marrybell replied.

Lelouch sighed before saying, "I'll need to eat soon. I was too nauseous after seeing what happened in Shinjuku to even consider eating at a normal time."

"Nunnally and I were aware that you might get home late when you called me earlier today about how you ended up being stuck in the Shinjuku Ghetto. I actually just started making dinner when I heard the front door open, in fact. Sayoko is currently helping Oldrin with some homework at the moment."

After eating dinner with Nunnally and Marrybell, Lelouch went to his room and fell asleep the instant he reached his bed. The next morning, Lelouch had breakfast with them before going to the meeting room and was surprised to see that he was the first person there. Lelouch then took out a small notebook and began to read it to pass the time. To anyone else, it looked like an ordinary notebook but to Lelouch it contained plans that required certain amounts of funding. Before long, Shirley and Rivalz arrived and when Lelouch heard the door open he put his notebook away after closing it.

"Lulu!" Shirley squealed before wrapping her arms around the former prince, unintentionally smashing her assets into his chest and forcing a deep red blush to form across his face while he was also struggling to breathe. He was unaware that she had such a strong grip before this situation.

"Are you okay, Lelouch? Were you hurt anywhere?" she asked.

"Can't. . . breathe. . . Shirley." Lelouch gasped. Shirley then realized that she was almost choking him and immediately loosened her grip and backed up slightly to a point where while her boobs were still touching his chest, she was not unintentinally making ti difficult for him to breathe.

"What happened yesterday, Lelouch? Shirley was trying to call you non-stop." Rivalz said to Lelouch.

"Sorry about that. I got stuck in Shinjuku and it was a long time before I could get out of there safely." Lelouch replied.

"Whew, that's a relief. Nunna and Marry would have been devastated if you had died, Lulu." Shirley said to him.

"The Student Council wouldn't have been the same without you, Lelouch!"

Milly, Nina, and Oldrin arrived shortly after Rivalz said that and while Milly had a mischievous grin on her face to signify that she was relieved to see that he was still alive and in one piece, Nina and Oldrin both had a worried look on their faces.

"Glad to see tha you're still alive, Lelouch. I was worried about you." Oldrin said to him before taking one of his hands and kissing it gently.

"Okay, let's not get distracted here people. We need to fix the budget today or there won't be any money for the next month!" Milly stated.

"Oh geez, we should have done this a day sooner!" Shirley exclaimed.

"I kinda agree with Shirley here. Two days ago the Fantasy Seduction Club threatened to seduce the members of the football club if the budget wasn't fixed soon." Oldrin calmly said.

"Ugh, Oldrin Zevon, why are you so calm about this? Marry is one of their members and she threatened yesterday that she would seduce Lelouch!" Nina remarked.

"Done." Lelouch said as he finished writing a balanced budget. He had started writing it when Milly began to talk. He then left to head to class and when he arrived, he heard several students talking about the news.

"Hey, did you hear there was a gas leak in Shinjuku?" a male student in the back of the classroom asked.

"Oh dear. I hope that the government fixed it by now. Shinjuku's only thirty minutes from here." another male student who was with him answered.

"Um, guys, how do these look?" a female student with pink hair and red eyes said as she lifted the back of her skirt up so that she was showing her panties to the two male students.

"Wow Miya, those panties look really cute on you." one of the male students said to the girl while the other one simply let out a wolf whistle.

Lelouch thought about Shinjuku for a few moments and immediately felt nauseous. He rushed to the nearest boys bathroom and vomited in one of the toilets for a solid five minutes before he returned to class. When he did, he saw several girls including Miya surround someone. "Kallen, it's been a really long time since we've last seen you." one of the girls said.

"Kallen Stadfeldt?" Lelouch asked.

Upon hearing her name from Lelouch, Kallen looked at him and gave a small smile to him before walking up to him and saying, "Hi."in a meek voice.

"We need to talk about something after class, Kallen. I think the teacher is about come back in." Lelouch stated.

After class was over, Kallen walked with Lelouch up to the roof and he said, "It's about a longstanding rule that the school has. All students are required to join at least one club and well, I know about your frequent illnesses and thought about a compromise."

"So what do you want me to do?" Kallen asked meekly.

"I am inviting you to join the Student Council. An absence there wouldn't affect things as much as an absence in another club, to start. Another thing is that members of the Student Council can go anywhere on the campus, even into areas that the faculty are not allowed access to such as the tunnels."

"I guess that I'll accept your invitation, Lelouch." Kallen said before she felt a gust of wind come by and lift her skirt up. Lelouch immediately turned his back to her before Kallen's panties were exposed and he said, "Even though you're sickly, I figure it would still be a bad idea to look."

"It's nice to know that you're a gentleman, Lelouch," Kallen said while holding the front of her skirt down. Once the wind died down, she left the roof and a few minutes passed before Marrybell arrived. Lelouch could not help but blush as he saw her approach him. Part of the reason why was Marrybell's uniform.

Normally, female students in the high school division wore a short black skirt with the light yellow jacket and the white long-sleeved blouse worn underneath the jacket. Marrybell's skirt however was a longer one that went down to her calves and had two form-fitting holes in them that exposed her hips. It was designed that way since if Marrybell wore the normal short black skirt, she would expose her buttocks if she even walked due to how wide her hips were and lengthened her skirt with Sayoko's help. (Marrybell doesn't like wearing panties since the sides of them would be exposed due to the two holes in the side of the skirt, so she often goes without underwear whenever wearing her Ashford Academy uniform.)

"Hello, Marrybell. I take it that things went well with the Fantasy Seduction Club and classes." Lelouch said to her.

"Yeah. Do you remember how I was only wearing an apron when you came home last night? Well, I wore that while meeting with the other members and they actually liked the idea of wearing nothing under an apron so much that they decided that it was going to be another fetish." Marrybell replied.

"Kallen will be joining the Student Council soon. I'll need you to keep Rivalz from doing anything stupid when he gathers food for the party and during the party ifself. The last thing that I need is a repeat of what happened when you were inducted into the Student Council."

Marrybell frowned as she remembered what happened when she joined the Student Council. She then said, "Oh yeah, you're right about that. Rivalz had brought a bottle of wine to the occasion and tossed it to you before Shirley could try to take it away. You were wondering why Rivalz tossed it to you when Shirley tackled you to the floor in an attempt to take the wine and not only was the bottle pointed at me, the cork was shaking and ready to pop. I swatted the cork away when it popped, but I didn't notice that there was still the issue of the bottle's contents until I was soaked by them. I had to take a shower because of that incident and you brought me a spare change of your clothes."

"I set the change of clothes on the counter and I remember that you asked me if I went to the dorms. My reply was that Nunnally and I actually lived in the Student Council clubhouse because of Nunnally's disability. After saying that, you asked me if I was who you thought I was and my answer was that you were indeed speaking to former Prince Lelouch vi Britannia. Not even caring that you were naked, you pushed the curtain aside before glomping me and were overjoyed to hear that the vi Britannias were still alive. In fact, you did not even slap me at all for how you had been on top of me while you were stark naked and mentioned that you were actually Marrybell mel Britannia, formerly the 88th heir in line to the throne."

Lelouch in turn remembered how he first met Marrybell and Oldrin Zevon. He and Nunnally had been staying at a hotel in Osaka for an entire week when Clovis hosted his 'Art Week' at Ashford Academy during Lelouch's first year in the High School division. One day, Lelouch saw three masked people trying to rape a Britannian woman who had spanish pnik hair. He remembered pulling out a gun and threatening two of the masked people into running away while he had no choice but to kill the last one when it was clear that the person would not stop trying to rape the woman. He helped the woman get back on her feet and remembered her introducing herself as 'Marry.' Later that day, it turned out that the masked man Lelouch killed was a member of the Yamato Alliance as were the two that ran away and they stormed the hotel where Lelouch and Nunnally were staying and took everyone there hostage.

The leader of the Alliance back then kept Lelouch and Nunnally separate from the other hostages and in fact the man, a Twenty-Nine year old named Atsuro Natagacho, said that he would personally kill Lelouch after forcing him to watch Atsuro rape Nunnally. The man never got the chance to follow up on this threat as an orange-haired girl who wore a metal mask burst in and killed Atsuro with a bullet to the head. She introduced herself as Orange Sword before freeing him and Nunnally, explaining that she already released the other hostages before rescuing them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I now know that I should not post any updates on Mondays since people are doing other things. Also, while at Ashford Academy Marrybell goes by the name Marry Lancaster.  
**

Ashford Academy Student Council Clubhouse, front entrance, the next day, 15:00 hours local time.

As Kallen entered the ballroom, she saw Lelouch standing close to the doorway and after she closed the door after herself he introduced himself as the Vice President of the Student Council. As Lelouch brought Kallen to a small table that had been placed in the center of the room, she noticed a blond-haired female student place a tray of finger food on it before a second tray being carried by a blue haired male student was set next to it. In a corner of the room, a green-haired female student was busy typing away at a computer terminal. Kallen concluded that the girl in the corner was xenophobic considering the timid aura that she gave off.

As Kallen sat down, an orange-haired female student pouted as she entered. "Madame President, Oldrin won't let me help her and Marry carry in the rest of the food!" she complained.

"She does have good reason, Shirley. The last time she did let you carry plates, you tripped and smashed the whole lot. At least, that's how Lelouch, Milly, Nina, and I saw it." the blue haired boy stated.

"That was an accident, Rivalz!"

"Aw, how cute! 'I want to help Lulu in the kitchen so that I can show him how womanly I am!' Is that why, Shirley?" Milly teased.

"MILLY!" Shirley shrieked as her face turned almost as red as if it were a giant tomato from embarrassment.

Lelouch coughed to get everyone's attention and then said, "Ms. Kallen Stadtfelt has arrived with me."

The instant he said that, the members present turned towards Kallen. "Anyways Kallen, you know about me so how you get acquainted with Rivalz here?" Lelouch asked as he gestured at Rivalz.

"Hey there, Kallen. Let me know if you need anything." he said while pouring himself some juice.

"Next to him is Milly Ashford, the President of the Student Council."

"Hello, Kallen. I'm sure that we will become good friends before the year is over." Milly said as an unidentifiable twinkle appeared in her eye.

"Hi." Kallen said weakly to Milly.

"Next to her, the cute girl with the orange hair is Shirley Fenette. She's also a member of the swim team." Lelouch continued.

Immediately when Lelouch finished that second sentence, Shirley's eyes began to swirl around as steam billowed out of her head before she fell out of her chair. She recovered after only a couple of seconds passed and when she did, she said, "Hey there, Kallen. You already noticed it, but I've fallen for Lelouch."

"The shy girl over on the terminal is Nina, a genius student." Nina let out a small 'eep!' out of fright when Lelouch introduced her, but she still managed a small greeting before continuing to type on the terminal.

Two pairs of footsteps came behind Lelouch and Kallen turned to the left and saw yet another orange-haired girl accompanied by a girl with spanish pink hair who wore a customized variant of the high school division's female student uniform, which consisted of a light yellow jacket worn over a white blouse with a short black skirt. The pinkette had a longer skirt that went down to below her knees, but her hips were exposed because of two form-fitting holes in the sides of her skirt. Kallen could also tell from the girl's exposed hips that the pinkette wasn't wearing any panties.

"Those two are Oldrin Zevon and her friend Marry Lancaster. Oldrin is another orange-haired cutie while Marry is the pink-haired girl with the long skirt. Fair bit of warning though, Marry is also a member of the Fantasy Seduction Club." Lelouch said as both Oldrin and Marry looked at Kallen before the pinkette set down the tray that she was carrying on the table.

Marry giggled before saying, "Hello, Kallen. I think that we can get along with each other, unlike most of those flirty airheads that are part of the Fantasy Seduction Club."

"Nice to meet you, Kallen. I am Oldrin Zevon." Oldrin said to her as she put the tray that she was carrying down on the table.

"Big Brother, could you grab this tray for me please? a sweet voice from behind Oldrin asked. She shifted to the right and then Kallen saw who the speaker of that sweet voice was. It was an adorably cute girl in a wheelchair who approached with a tray of food on her lap. She had waist length sandy brown hair, pale violet eyes, and wore the normal female uniform of the high school division.

As Lelouch went to pick up the tray that the girl had, Marry said to Kallen, "That is Lelouch's younger sister Nunnally. It's not a good idea to pick on her or make her cry, the last boy who did pick on her was caught in an accident that left him stuck in a wheelchair like she is."

"I'm the youngest member of the student council, so pretty much everyone here supports me whenever I need it." Nunnally stated as she smiled and bowed towards Kallen.

Kallen found it difficult to speak and that she was smiling back. Nunnally was really too cute for words to describe. "Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kallen said meekly.

Lelouch stopped at the table and set down the tray that he picked up from Nunnally and while Kallen mostly talked with either Lelouch or Oldrin, Nunnally did sometimes enter the conversation. Once Rivalz turned on the TV a few minutes, things changed. It was on the news and the content threw everyone off guard. Prince Clovis was dead, and there were not a whole bunch of details except for the fact that it was murder.

"Prince Clovis has been taken from us! He fought for peace and justice against the eleven terrorists and died a martyr! We must all carry on his will and bury our sorrow for him." the leader of the Purist Faction, a man known as Jeremiah Gottwald, said as he appeared on the screen.

Suddenly, a news report came in and the announcer said, "This just in, an Honorary Britannian has been arrested and charged with Prince Clovis's murder."

The news then shifted over to two soldiers in uniform dragging a brown-haired Japanese young man somewhere. The news announcer said, "The suspect is Suzaku Kururugi, an Honorary Britannian who was the only son of the deceased Japanese Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi."

* * *

The next day at 14:30 hours, Kallen and Naoto were at the Old Tokyo Tower's entrance along with Ohgi as apparently Orange Sword and Pink Flash wanted to tell them something important on the observation deck. Kallen checked inside along with the surrounding area and noticed that there was nobody else around, not even any staff members. Kallen, Naoto, and Ohgi were all careful about where they stepped as they suspected that the place was trapped while heading to the observation deck. Once they arrived, they saw an orange-haired girl who wore a metal mask on her face that covered her eyes in addition to a gray minidress that had both a low neckline and a hemline that ended at her thighs. They already knew who she was: Orange Sword.

"Hey there, Kallen and Naoto. Your friend is going to need to go take a walk or something because I can't really trust him at the moment." Orange Sword said as she streched her legs and caused the hem of her dress to ride up and reveal a pair of leopard-print panties for a couple of seconds. Ohgi took the hint and said, "I'll be checking the tower again just to make sure that no traps were actually set."

He left after saying that and when he did, Orange Sword took off her mask and revealed that she had green eyes. "As you probably suspected, I am Britannian. The name's Oldrin Zevon, but for now I ask that you keep this information to yourselves. I've been doing my own thing here in Japan for about five years after I ran away from home when my uncle Oiaguro Zevon took control of the Zevon family by killing my mother. I hate him, but unfortuantely he has the public support of the Emperor and has initiated a manhunt in most of the Areas to search for me." the unmasked Ornage Sword said.

"Is there any reason why Oiaguro is searching for you?" Kallen asked.

"Before my mother was killed, she set a massive inheritance fund that would pass on to me when I turn eighteen years old. The paperwork explicitly states that only I am able to inherit that money unless I happen to die then another family member can claim it, but Oiaguro wants to use the inheritance fund that I have for his own nefarious purposes now so he plans to capture me and then kill me so that he'll be able to get at it. He's searched through Areas One through Ten and even tried to assassinate me when I was found in Area Thirteen. I always found a way to escape from him before it was too late whenever he began his manhunt for me in an area, and when I settled in a different location the cycle would just repeat itself all over again until two years ago when I went to Area Eleven, otherwise known as Japan. So far right now, he hasn't tried anything yet and thanks to a false lead that I left behind he thinks that I fled to Area Eighteen instead of here to Japan."

"You've been on the run for far longer than any of us, Oldrin. I can trust you as an ally." Naoto stated as Oldrin put her mask back on.

Pink Flash then arrived and like Oldrin she wore a metal mask on her face that covered her eyes and she said, "Like Oldrin, I am Britannian but do not let that cloud your judgement." Unlike Oldrin, Pink Flash wore a modest dress that was not very extravagant or fancy and she had spanish pink hair.

Pink Flash then removed her mask and revealed a pair of red eyes that had a dark twinkle in them. "At Ashford Academy I go by the name Marry Lancaster, but I am actually Marrybell mel Britannia. Unlike most of the Royal Family, I hate how my people oppress the numbers in the Areas. Taking their governments away I agree with, but taking their identities and cultures away is where I draw the line! In fact, after Japan was conquered I discarded my succession rights and boarded a ship that headed to the recently-renamed Japan. I became Pink Flash so that I could help take down the corrupt aristocrats that control this country." the unmasked Pink Flash stated.

"That is a noble cause that you have taken up, but isn't it difficult?" a new voice asked.

Kallen and Naoto turned around and saw a girl with light pink hair wearing a hat and sunglasses in addition to a dress that had a long slit up the side.

"Who are you?" Naoto asked.

"You can refer to me as. . . Euphie." the girl stated.

Marrybell sighed as she put her mask back on and asked, "Princess Euphemia, what are you doing here!? Did you sneak away from your big sister Cornelia and her knights Guilford and Darlton again?"

"Guilty as charged, former Princess Marrybell. Cornelia's still busy dealing with resistance forces in Area Eighteen at the moment, even though their government surrendered a few days before Clovis was killed." Euphemia answered to Marrybell.

"Wait, hold the phone. You are THE Princess Euphemia, are you not?" Naoto stated.

"That's what I'm thinking too. Why would an enemy princess show empathy for the conquered people and try to help them?" Kallen said as well.

"That is not important right now. What IS important is that K-1 told me that he'll be going by the name Zero when not on the battlefield." Oldrin Zevon interrupted before adding and whispering to Kallen, "Kallen, just so you know Lelouch Lamperouge is Zero. I'll explain things later, but right now he intends to rescue Suzaku Kururugi from the convoy that will be transporting him to his counrt-martial. We also need to get going now."

* * *

Two days later, it was 18:00 hours when Suzaku was being paraded to his court-martial. For some reason, Jeremiah was not present and instead his subordinate Villetta Nu was leading the convoy in his place. A short time after they left the safety of the pureblood base and reached first crowd of patriotic Britannians who would hurl abuse at him, Villetta received word that Prince Clovis's transport was on its way.

"You dare defile His Highness's transport? Come out here at once!" Villetta shouted. The flag on the front burned away and revealed a masked figure who wore a cape and what appeared to be an expensive suit.

"People of Britannia, I am. . . Zero." the figure declared.

"I have seen enough, Zero! I'll end this here and now before you say anything else! Before that though," Villetta paused before opening her Sutherland's cockpit so that she could stand and aim at Zero before resuming, "Take off that goddamn mask or I'll give you a reason to wear one!"

Villetta was now stading outside of her cockpit and was aiming at Zero, who simply snapped his fingers and then something behind him was revealed. She gasped in horror as she realized that it was the poison gas canister from Shinjuku.

"You seem to know what the container behind me is, Villetta. If you aim at me and miss, you know what will happen." Zero admonished.

 _'This street would become a necropolis!'_ Villetta thought to herself as she steadied her aim. Zero then added, "You might want to reconsider your options, Villetta. I am wearing a dead man's switch, so even if you do manage to kill me, you'll be condemning innocent Britannians to death."

"Fine then, Terrorist. Your demands?" Villetta spat out in disgust, ashamed that a terrorist was threatening to use poison gas to make her negotiate.

"Simple, this gas canister in exhcange for Suzaku Kururugi." Zero stated.

"Impossible! He killed Prince Clovis and has been charged with High Treason!"

"Wrong, Villetta! This young man has committed no crimes yet, and if he did none of us have any proof! The one who killed Prince Clovis. . . was MYSELF!"

Villetta growled in frustration and shot in the air, prompting four Sutherlands to surround the fake transport. At the same though, Orange Sword and Pink Flash appeared from inside the transport and stopped on either side of him, both of whom wore metal masks on their faces that concealed their eyes. Orange Sword wore a red leotard with black lines while Pink Flash wore a dark green blouse and a short pink skirt that barely covered her rear end.

"I am Orange Sword and my ally on Zero's left is Pink Flash! We are allies of Zero and have this to declare: Should you kill Zero, Prince Clovis's name will be tarnished for years to come once 'Damson' goes public." Orange Sword declared.

"If you do not want 'Damson' to go public," Zero said before the left part of his mask opened to reveal a purple eye that had a birdlike symbol in it and continue, "You'll do everything in your power to allow us to leave with Suzaku Kururugi!"

Zero's mask immediately closed after he said that and Villetta resisted for a few seconds, but she faltered and then said, "You two, release Suzaku from his bindings!"

The two soldiers one the platform that Suzaku was restrained on had no idea what was going on, but they figured that since Villetta ordered Suzaku free then he should go free. Pink Flash then grabbed Suzaku and said, "Be aware Britannians, we shall encounter each other again!" before she escaped with Suzaku while Zero did the same with Orange Sword.

Meanwhile inside the Ashford Academy Student Council Clubhouse, Euphie was watching what was going on in a TV that was inside the ballroom and wondered exactly who Zero was beneath the mask before she sensed someone coming and left the clubhouse.

* * *

Abandoned Theatre, unknown area of Old Tokyo, ten minutes after escaping the convoy.

"So Private Kururugi, how are you?" Pink Flash asked him after removing the shock collar Villetta placed around his neck.

"I'm. . . doing alright, I guess." Suzaku stated. "Did Zero really kill Prince Clovis?"

"Yes, Private. In truth, the poison gas was none other than a green-haired girl who was being held inside that canister. The 'terrorists' stole her away from Clovis and managed to set her free. Clovis found out and ordered his soldiers to kill everyone in Shinjuku so that the girl could not escape from him, but Zero and the renegade Britannian faction stopped him from carrying out that plan. It was unfortunate, but Orange Sword and I followed Zero in order to stop you from preventing Zero from killig Clovis. Japan may have lost the Second Pacific War, but those that still dream of an independent Japan are waging a new war. They wage a war of liberation against the Britannian occupiers, and I intend to help the Japanese even if Britannians have to suffer because of my help!"

"Y-You. . . you've got to be kidding me! You would help the Japanese even if it meant that Britannians have to suffer!? You yourself are Britannian! Do you even realize that what you are doing is against the law and hypocritical!?"

Pink Flash removed her mask to reveal a pair of red eyes and then she said, "I don't give one shit about my own people, Suzaku Kururugi! Do you know who I am!?"

Suzaku nodded in disagreement. "Very well then, Shitzaku. I am former Princess Marrybell mel Britannia. After Japan lost the Second Pacific War, I discarded my claim to the throne and came here. Also, you're the bigger hypocrite in here Shitzaku! I met with Lelouch one day and he told me about how you killed your own father! Zero wanted you to join, but at the moment the best that you can do is to return to those military idiots and hand in your resignation! You don't even deserve to be in a resistance group right now, Shitzaku! Now get out of my sight before I stick something up your ass!" Marrybell shouted at him.

Suzaku was horrified at how harsh Marrybell was towards him. She had shut down his ideals and didn't even allow him to explain why she thought that they were dumb, even mentioning that he was the bigger hypocrite than her because he killed his own father. He got up and turned to leave to return to his court-martial when Zero arrived and said, "Do forgive Pink Flash or Princess Marrybell or whatever she wants to be called by for being rather harsh. She lost her mother and younger sister in a terrorist attack when she was around nine years old. Hopefully you can find peace wherever you're going. Just remember that my offer to let you join me can be accepted at any time. Just think about it for some time and if you still think that I'm bad news, then do not join another resistance group because I plan to eventually unite them all to retake Japan."

"I'll. . . I'll consider your offer, Zero." Suzaku said solemnly as he walked back to his court-martial, which would begin in forty minutes.

* * *

After the court-martial, Suzaku was found innocent of all charges and an hour later at the Military Base he was staying at, he turned in a form that made his commander look over it before saying anything.

"Private Kururugi, are you sure about this?" the Honorary Britannian commander asked.

"Yes, Commander Armstrong. I intend to resign from the military. I cannot work with a system that will scapegoat an innocent man to advance its political agenda. I am also fully aware that I will not be eligible for nor entitled to any priviledges should I return before two full years pass."

About an hour later, Suzaku had finished cleaning out his locker in the barracks and was walking towards the ASEEC trailer so that he could say goodbye to Lloyd Asplund and his assistant Cecile Croomy. He eventually arrived and saw Lloyd and Cecile packing up for the day.

"Suzaku-kun, is it true that you're resigning?" Cecile asked him.

"Yes, Ms. Cecile." Suzaku answered.

"Do you intend to join Zero?" Lloyd asked.

"I haven't decided whether to join him yet. Do you two intend to?"

"You're correct Suzaku, but the Lancelot will have to get a new devicer should you choose not to side with him. We'll join Zero as Knightmare Frame technicians. And hopefully Cecile will be able to take cooking lessons while I learn proper etiquette."

Cecile sighed as she remembered how awful her cooking was. Clovis had tried it once two years ago when Cecile was one of his attendants and he had to get his stomach pumped at the hospital. After that happened, she was arrested and charged with attempting to poison a member of the Imperial Family. Fortunately, Schneizel managed to have the criminal charge against her dismissed and Cecile thanked him by asking if she could join his Camelot research program. She had tried to get into Camelot as soon as she graduated from Colchester, but the recruiters were sexist pigs and did not even consider her application before they rejected it outright, forcing her to become a member of Prince Clovis's large female-exclusive group of companions and compatriots.

As one of Clovis's many female companions, Cecile often had to wear low-cut dresses that drew attention to her assets. Her tasks were usually to clean or drive his personal transport, sometimes she even had to help him get dressed or deal with his paperwork. The Third Prince was obviously a ladies man, and sometimes had one of his female companions sleep with him. Of course, with him being a member of the Imperial Family he insisted on using protection whenever he slept with one of his compatriots. She remembered that Clovis had taken her innocence the only time that she slept with the Third Prince.

Meanwhile at Ashford Academy, it was 22:23 hours when Lelouch and Marrybell came back via different entrances. Once Lelouch entered Nunnally's room, he saw a green-haired girl sitting next to Nunnally and making paper cranes with her. After a short bit of talking, Lelouch dragged the green-haired girl with him to his room and she then said, "So do you like the power that I gave you?"

"Yeah, it allowed me to speed up my plans to destroy Britannia by two entire decades. Needless to say, I was planning to fight Britannia without this power. Now it's become my weapon of last resort." Lelouch stated before he added, "By the way, what should I call you?"

"Just refer to me as C.C, Lelouch." C.C. said as she stripped off the prisoner restraint suit that was on her before pulling the blanket on Lelouch's bed up to her chin.

"You intend to stay in my bed?"

"A real man would sleep on the floor."

"I can already tell that dealing with you is going to be annoying, so how about I just get out of here before I become frustrated? By the way, if you're hungry you can use the credit card near my computer to order yourself some food. Just make sure not to break my balance." Lelouch said as he left his room. Once he closed the door after himself, he saw Marrybell walk up to him while dressed in her Ashford Academy uniform and ask, "What's wrong, Lelouch?"

"The green-haired girl that was inside the poison gas canister we exchanged with Villetta for Suzaku just stole my bed tonight. I can already tell that she is going to be a pain in my ass." he answered.

Marrybell had a naughty idea enter her head and wrapped an arm around one of his arms as she took him to her room. He never went inside of his own accord, although he did have Sayoko clean it from time to time. She closed the door once she and Lelouch were inside the room and Marrybell immediately pushed Lelouch onto the bed.

"Um, Marrybell, what is the meaning of this?" Lelouch asked. Marrybell simply remained silent as she began to unbutton his shirt before it slid off him and was placed on the floor. She removed her jacket and proceeded to start unbuttoning her shirt as well before letting it slide off her and onto the floor.

Lelouch had a light blush forming across his face as he saw that while Marrybell never wore panties when wearing her Ashford Academy uniform, she did wear a pink bra underneath her shirt. She then said to him in a seductive tone, "Lelouch, I am aware that we are fighting against Britannia, but if we die should we have to do so while still being virgins? We won't take each other's innocence tonight, but Nunnally and I eventually want to start bearing your children Lelou. But that can wait for when Nunnally gets the use of her legs back and when Japan is free."

Marrybell picked up the shirts and placed them in the laundry bin before removing her skirt and bra and placing them in it as well, which meant that she was completely naked. Getting the hint, Lelouch took off his pants, shoes, and socks and gave them to Marrybell, who simply placed them in the laundry bin. Before long, they were on the bed and Marrybell had pulled the blanket up to their shoulders. After a quick make-out session they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **A/N: I changed my mind, the challenge from Chapter One is closed right now! Oldrin Zevon is Orange Sword while Marrybell mel Britannia was Pink Flash. Anyways, I'll need to bump up the rating on account for language. Also, were you guys expecting a sex scene between Lelouch and Marrybell? Sorry, but that isn't going to happen. . . for quite a while.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Ashford Academy Student Council Clubhouse, Lelouch's room, the next day, 06:00 hours local time.

C.C. woke up to find that a large amount of something was keeping her eyes from opening and guessed that someone was sitting on her face. Shifting her hands, C.C. tried to grab whatever was preventing her from opening her eyes but the immortal woman had her own hands grabbed by something as whatever was keeping her eyes closed got off. Opening her eyes immediately, C.C. did not feel surprised to see that Marrybell was completely naked and grabbing the immortal girl's arms. Lelouch was also in the room, but he was busy on his personal computer and he was already dressed.

Lelouch saw something come up on his computer screen and then said, "This is quite surprising. Apparently, Rakshata Chawla will be working here as a Physics teacher starting tomorrow. Of course, today Cecile Croomy is working here as a nurse. Lloyd is content with just working on his precious Lancelot for some reason, probably because Rakshata will be here. School will be starting soon, so you'll need to get dressed Marrybell."

"What about me?" C.C. asked.

"It's up to you whether you want to enroll into Ashford Academy as a student or not. Honestly, you can pass yourself off as a student so that you can keep an eye on me since you look like you're around seventeen years old."

Two hours later, Lelouch noticed a large student punch through a brick wall like it was nothing while on his way to a class and said, "Hey there."

"Hello. Me Gren, who are you?" the student replied.

"Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Gren not smart, Gren smash things. Gren now go to class."

* * *

After classes were over for the day, Lelouch was back on his computer and noticed a data report on what was going on. Apparently Villetta Nu was placed on guard duty at the Viceroy's Palace until the new Viceroy arrived as punishment for giving up Suzaku Kururugi even though the Purists now had the container that C.C. used to be held inside of before the Kozuki Resistance stole her from Clovis's forces. Lelouch then heard a window break as a cat screamed.

"I need to figure out what the hell is going on right now." Lelouch said as his computer powered down and he left to figure out what was going on. He quickly reached a faculty-only area, but as he was part of the Student Council the faculty members present did not mind that he was here in a restricted area. While trying to figure out where the unfortunate cat was, he heard soft sobbing from a door. Checking the door, Lelouch realized that he was staring at the closed doorway to Cecile's office. Steeling his nerves, the former prince stepped inside as the sobbing paused.

There was an unlabeled bottle of alcoholic beverage sitting on a table and Cecile herself was drinking directly from another bottle that, unlike the first one, was labeled VODKA while sitting in an office chair. About two seconds later, she was done drinking and put the bottle down in the recycling bin near her chair before continuing to sob for about a minute.

"Um, is something wrong Ms. Cecile?" Lelouch asked.

Cecile stopped crying when she heard Lelouch and asked, "Who is it. . . hic?"

"It's Lelouch Lamperouge. Is there something wrong?"

Cecile sniffed and let loose a couple of ladylike sobs before saying, "I'm just remembering sh-shomething that happened in the past."

"Before you speak any further, how about you rest for a bit? You're not feeling well right now."

Cecile nodded in agreement and went over to the nurse's office to lie down for about an hour. After she was done resting, she went back to her office and Lelouch asked her, "You feeling alright?"

Cecile nodded in agreement and then Lelouch asked, "What happened to you?"

"Before I joined the Camelot research team here in Area Eleven, I was one of Prince Clovis's female companions. Sometimes he slept with one of them and one night, I had to sleep with him. However, Clovis did more than just sleep with me." Cecile said before crying for a couple of seconds and when she was done she continued, "That pompous ass of a prince raped me and took my virginity! He used protection to ensure that I wasn't impregnated, but I still hate him for doing such a vile thing to me, of all people!"

Lelouch barely suppressed an urge to shout and said, "Well then, you should be aware that I am actually Zero and that I now know that I did more than just kill a man who would slaughter thousands just to keep something important from escaping him. Until now, I never knew that Clovis had raped you and I can emphasize since a couple of years ago I almost had to watch my younger sister be raped by someone."

"What happened?"

"It was an incident about three years ago. I was living with my younger sister Nunnally in a hotel that was somewhere in Osaka for the duration of the entire week that Clovis was hosting his 'Art Week' at Ashford Academy. One day while in Osaka, about half of the Yamato Alliance including a former leader of theirs seized control of the hotel and took everyone hostage, my sister and I included. The leader of the Yamatos back then was a nasty son of a bitch by the name Atsuro Nagatacho and he told me that he would force me to watch him rape Nunnally before killing me. Orange Sword killed him before Atsuro had the chance to follow through with his threat though. I need to leave soon, so later I might be able to anonymously release what happened to you to the press."

After leaving Cecile's office, Lelouch heard Oldrin shout, "FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUCK SHIT!"and went over to the entrance of the Clubhouse. Once there, he saw that Oldrin was not pleased and he asked, "What is it this time?"

"I just found out that the new Area Eleven Viceroy is Oiaguro Zevon, and his sub-Viceroy is Cornelia li Britannia! Now that he's coming here, we'll need a plan to assassinate him before he can even consider sending an assassination team here to Ashford!" Oldrin stated.

"That's going to be quite difficult. Anyways, how did you think I did last night?"

"You did quite well. Maybe I should just strip naked and dance in front of you."

Lelouch could not help but blush when he heard that and Oldrin laughed for a few seconds before she said, "Just kidding, Lelouch. Millicent would blackmail me with secret footage if I actually did that. I do wonder what Damson is though."

"Oh, that. That was referring to Private Walter Damson, an infamous former Britannian foot soldier. He raped and killed a dozen Britannian women in a single night two years ago, and two of his victims were young women who had not even left high school! Clovis's administration had a very difficult time covering that up since it would make the military look bad if Damson's atrocity had gone public and to top it all off Clovis actually knew what Damson was doing and encouraged him to go through with it! That's why Clovis's name would have gone through the mud if Damson was released to the public. As a result of the cover-up, the public believe that a three-man cell from Nerima raped and killed Damson's victims and as far as I know, Walter Damson 'disappeared' after raping and killing his twelfth victim."

Meanwhile near the Shinjuku Ghetto, Euphemia was wondering what she could do to help the Japanese when she heard an explosion come from the ghetto.

"Oh dear, I wonder what's going on." Euphemia said as she went towards the ghetto. Inside, Villetta cursed as she went around a corner and took cover behind a dumpster. A Purist saw that she was hiding behind it and said, "Come on out, Villetta! Your ass is mine!"

"You're not using that shit on me, Samuel!" Villetta shouted.

"Give it up! You're surrounded by four of us!"

Villetta looked around and saw that she was indeed surrounded by four Purists. Thankfully Jeremiah and Kewell were not among them, but Villetta knew that something was going on. She heard that Zero was spotted here half an hour ago, but when she arrived it turned out that it was all a trap.

"Thanks to what happened with Zero, our reputation has gone down the shitters! We're gonna get rid of you before Viceroy Oiaguro arrives so that we can see him with our reputation intact!" Samuel shouted.

"You guys are fucking idiots if you think that you can kill my subordinate and get away with it!" Jeremiah shouted before one of the Purists surrounding Villetta dropped dead. Villetta saw that her superior was wielding a sub-machine gun that had a smoking barrel in one hand, a riot shield in the other hand, and had an assault rifle on his back.

"So Jeremiah, you sided with the traitor? We'll just kill you as well!" Samuel said before he too dropped dead and then Villetta saw Kewell was wielding an assault rifle and that its barrel was smoking.

"Kewell too? What the fuck!? I thought that you wanted to lead the Purists!" one of the remaining ones shouted.

"How about you shut the hell up, Simon!? I don't want to position if it means killing Villetta and discrediting Jeremiah." Kewell stated.

One of the remaining Purists opted to blow himself up with a grenade and did so while the other one put his weapon down and said, "I surrender."

Villetta looked to the right and saw the lone Purist put his rifle down and with Jeremiah nearby she began to approach when he suddenly picked up his weapon and shouted, "Suckers! All hail Britannia!" and fired.

Villetta saw her life flash before her eyes and thought, 'Is. . . is this how I'm going to die!?' as closed her eyes before she heard the sound of bullets hitting metal. She opened them and saw that a pink-haired girl was in front of her. Jeremiah was in front of the pink-haired girl and had his riot shield in front while he faced towards the Purist.

"You just made a major mistake here, Corporal Lohmeyer! If I wasn't here, how would you be able to explain to Sub-Viceroy Cornelia why her sister was dead!?" Jeremiah shouted before unloading his sub-machine gun's clip into the remaining Purist and killing him.

The pink-haired girl took off her hat and shouted, "I, Princess Euphemia li Britannia, command everyone here to stand down!"

Jeremiah and Kewell immediately put their weapons down and kneeled on one knee. Villetta saw a couple of Purists step out from a corner and do the same before she put her sub-machine gun down and kneeled.

 **I wasn planning on ending this chapter with an Omake, but I decided, 'Nah, how about some foreshadowing for the sequel of this story?' Hope you enjoy this teaser.  
**

 **Teaser: Welcome to fucking R2**

Ashford Academy academic wing, science classroom, August 3rd, 11:45 local time.

Rolo Lancaster checked his watch and to his disappointment someone did not come into the classroom. The PA then sounded as it turned on and stated, "Rolo Lancaster, you are needed in the library."

Rolo immediately began to pack up and a few seconds later he was on his way to the library. Once there, he was approached by an OSI agent disguised as a faculty member and asked, "Status report, Haliburton."

"There have been no changes in Marry Lancaster's behaviour and habits. She has not regained her memories as of yet. I am fully aware of what must happen should she regain her memories." Rolo answered. Nobody else was in the library right now and anti-recording measures were in place to prevent eavesdropping.

"Continue to act as her younger brother until Graduation Day unless she regains her memories, Rolo Haliburton. Your real sister Alice has business with Viceroy Calares at the moment."

"Understood." Rolo said emotionlessly before leaving the library and heading back to class. Once they were over for the day, he noticed someone talking to Marry while he walked back to the Student Council clubhouse and thought that a boy was hitting on her before Rolo realized that it was just Miya Hillmick, the new President of the Student Council, talking with her about a group date on the upcoming weekend. After the Black Civil War ended five months ago, Ruben Ashford had been discovered dead in his office when a Spec-Ops team stormed Ashford Academy a week after the conflict ended in favor of neither the Black Knights, the Britannian forces that sided with them, or the Britannian troops that supported an extremist segment of the Purists. An autopsy wasn't able to perfectly answer how he died, only that a heart attack was the most likely cause of death since there were no injuries anywhere on Ruben K. Ashford. The Black Knights were still at large and both Cornelia li Britannia and her sister Euphemia were considered traitors since they sided with the Black Knights during the civil war. Then again, the Britannian faction that sided with the Blacks Knights were also all traitors.

After the civil war started, most of the old members of the Ashford Academy Student Council went into hiding. The records stated that the political climate at the time was too hostile for students Lelouch Lamperouge and his sister Nunnally, Shirley Fenette, Rivalz Cardemonde, Millicent 'Milly' Ashford, Oldrin Zevon, and Kallen Stadtfelt in addition to physics teacher Rakshata Chawla and nurse Cecile Croomy. Out of the original members, only Marry Lancaster was still around when Miya Hillmick decided to become President. After Miya was President, she made Marry her Vice-President and inducted Sophie Wood as the new treasurer. Rolo was made the new secretary for some unexplained reason. Nina had been arrested during the conflict when she attempted to and failed to detonate a homemade Sakuradite-enhanced nuclear bomb.

This was all information stored in an OSI database that was kept in a secret location underneath the campus grounds and Rolo knew that Zero was still at-large in Area Eleven.


	5. Chapter 4x5

Outside the Saitama Ghetto, the next day, 02:00 hours local time.

"We've received word that the Yamato Alliance is based here in Saitama." The Commander stated as he looked at his helmet in a mirror that was on a wall that he was staring at. It was a simple helmet that had four green lines running over a faceplate and two conical extensions on the sides (think the helmet worn by the NEVEC soldiers from Lost Planet: Extreme Condition).

"Commander, what are our orders?" one of his soldiers asked.

"We managed to procure the membership list of the Yamato Alliance from an anonymous source three hours ago. Orders are to eliminate the Yamato Alliance members and steal their equipment."

"Understood."

As the soldiers of the rogue Moblie Battalion prepared to destroy the Yamato Alliance, The Commander got inside his Gloucester and booted it up so that he could get ready.

* * *

 _Flashback to October 2008 a.t.b, 09:35 local time._

 _Clouds were overhead and blocking the sun as rain fell, but one small figure dressed in a dark green raincoat stood in one of the gardens of the Aries Villa. The hood of the raincoat protected his head as he looked over to the horizon._

 _'Nobody knows how I feel. I must forge my own path and lead my own life. I do not hold any interest in having the Imperial Throne, but I still have the skills and teachings to know how to rule in case 'they' are incapacitated somehow.' the figure thought to itself as it looked on._

 _The clouds got thicker and booms of thunder were heard, but the figure did not pay any attention to them. He knew that his mother was spending time with his younger sister and that both of them were aware that he always kept an aloof mood whenever he had to interact with his younger sibling, which tended to happen twice a month. This figure always had bigger fish to fry than spending time with his sister, in fact he was hardly ever nearby when she was doing something and only interacted with her voluntarily on her birthday for the past five, nearly six years. He was known as Lelouch vi Britannia._

 _"Your highness." a guard stated as he saw the figure._

 _"What is it, Jeremiah? Does Mother wish for me to spend time with Nunnally? I have more important issues to worry about right now." the figure coldly replied._

 _"It's not that, Prince Lelouch. Your transport to the Chess game with Prince Schneizel will be here in ten more minutes."_

 _Lelouch was silent for a few moments before he said, "Nunnally will turn six years old later this month. I will need to disappear from this villa two days beforehand. I need to remove myself from her life for about fourteen months to erase any chance of the Westermarck effect causing trouble later."_

 _"Your highness, are you sure that the words written by that European Edvard Westermarck are true? I'm sure that when she becomes an adult Princess Nunnally will consider you as a potential marriage partner regardless of what happens."_

 _"Regardless of if the European's words were true or not, I am not taking any chances that his theory could possibly hold true with royalty or not. Edvard Westermarck was an unusual European I will admit, but he had a gift for recognizing things that aren't very obvious to other people like sexual attraction. Princess Cornelia only met with me for the first time a few days after I turned six. She was fifteen at the time and I knew that she had been busy with her duties as the head of the guard unit here at the Aries Villa back then and even now Princess Cornelia is busy keeping the villa secure."_

* * *

*return to present day, 2017 a.t.b, August 15th, 03:45 local time, Lelouch's room*

Lelouch opened his eyes and though to himself, _'Why the fuck did I wake up right now!? It's not even morning!'_ before realizing that Rakshata was going to start her term as a physics teacher today. He felt himself holding onto something or someone and remembered that he was holding a sleeping Nunnally, who was firmly clinging to her brother's body.

 _'That's right, Nunnally had a really bad nightmare early tonight and wanted to sleep with me.'_ Lelouch thought as he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep while he still held his sister. At first there was nothing, but then they^ began. . .

*scene shift into Lelouch's mind*

A blood-stained field was in front of Lelouch. There was a mountain of corpses on either side of him and his sister, although seriously injured, was not crippled and was standing next to him. She wielded a bloody Nodachi in her right hand and it was currently buried inside the chest of a dead Britannian Knight. Lelouch held a bloody Katana in both of his hands and the weapon's weight was beginning to set in. Before long, another pair of Britannian Knights who wore helmets that concealed their faces appeared and acting on instinct Lelouch executed a side slash that knocked down one of the knights before he leapt in the air and impaled the knight with his blade while Nunnally literally cut the other knight into pieces with swift movements of her blade.

Removing the helmet from his fallen foe, Lelouch began to feel uneasy as he gazed upon the blood-stained dark purple hair of Cornelia while Nunnally cried out several ladylike sobs as she saw that the other knight was a now-dead Jeremiah Gottwald.

"B. . . Big Sister Cornelia, why?" Lelouch found himself asking.

"That. . . accursed monster. . . Charles killed. . . Euphie. Forgive me. . . Lelouch." Cornelia said before she gave her last breath and died.

Lelouch looked onward and the flames of hatred burned in his eyes as he declared, "I swear this now, Britannia shall burn for this and the nation's people will fall upon my sword!"

*scene shift back into Lelouch's room, five minutes later*

Lelouch opened his eyes and screamed in horror. This woke up Nunnally and although she didn't open her eyes, she felt her brother's body language and knew that something was wrong. "Onii. . . Onii-sama." she said before she gathered her thoughts and asked, "Big Brother, was it a night terror that you just had?"

Lelouch silently cursed himself for waking Nunnally and answered, "Yes, Nunna. I had a night terror just now."

"Just to be on the safe side, how about we sleep with each other for the next three weeks?"

"Agreed." Lelouch said before he and Nunnally slowly went into a dreamless sleep that lasted for until the alarm clock in the room began to blare at 06:30 hours.

^- this was something from Shadow At Midnight's story, 'Code Geass: Lelouch of the Talk Show' so I'm jsut giving him/her credit here.

 **A/N: This is unfortunately not a full chapter, so this came out sooner than I thought.**


	6. Chapter 5

An old apartment near the Shinjuku Ghetto entrance, entryway, 06:45 hours local time.

Suzaku let out a long sigh as he saw a large Britannian transport plane fly overhead and went away from the direction of the Area Eleven Administration Building, otherwise known as the Viceroy's Palace. He wore the male uniform of the Ashford Academy High School division. 'If I remember correctly, General Bartley has been called back to the Britannian Homeland. It would take at least twenty-five minutes to reach Ashford Academy from here, so I better get going right now.' Suzaku thought to himself as he left.

On a giant television screen while on his way, Suzaku saw something on the morning BBC news.

News: "This is 'BBC Area Eleven' bringing you the morning news with Sebastian Tudor. Rain or shine, snow or meteors, we tell buzzing stories that make Hi-TV look like a bunch of buggers. This morning's top story is about allegations sent from an anonymous source that the late Clovis la Britannia, our previous Viceroy, had raped one of the women in his personal harem. Reporter Elizabeth Abbott is on the scene with one of the late prince's harem ladies."

The scene on the screen changed over to a brown-haired woman in her thirties who looked like a professional reporter at the Viceoy's Palace entrance who said, "Thank you Sebastian, and right now our team just finished interviewing Lady Natalie la Britannia née Fenette, a 20-year old young woman whose stunning beauty caught the attention of the deceased prince after she graduated from Ashford Academy two years ago and was offered a job as one of his personal assistants. She denied the allegations that Prince Clovis raped her and said that she and the late Prince Clovis engaged in consensual sex two months prior to his death in Shinjuku. Lady Natalie also mentioned that she is two months pregnant with Prince Clovis's only child because on her persuasion, Clovis did not use protection when he slept with her and had married her about a month ago in a quiet civil ceremony that was kept secret until now. She plans to head back to the homeland at noon today so that she can raise the child without fear of Zero targteting them once she gives birth. Back to you, Sebastian."

"In any case, reports are coming up that the rape and killing of twelve Britannian women two years ago was not perpetrated by terrorists from Nerima as we believed but by the missing criminal Walter Damson." the news stated as Suzaku went on to Ashford.

*scene shift to Ashford Academy, Science Classroom, forty-five minutes later*

"Settle down, settle down." the teacher said. He was an old man who was set to retire in a month and was going through the usual stuff until he could wash his hands of the energy and craziness of the rich children and the school.

"Before we start today, I have an announcement to make. As you probably know, Today we have a new teacher starting her term."

The door opened and a woman in her twenties came into the room. She had yellow hair, turquoise eyes, and wore an open white laboratory coat over a light purple buttoned shirt that showed a small bit of her cleavage and a pair of dark violet pants.

"Hello, children. My name is Rakshata Chawla and I will be your new Physics teacher starting today."

"We also have a transfer student coming into this class. Please do not make a fuss about his identity." the old man said as Suzaku stepped into the room.

He bowed in front of the class before saying, "Hello everyone. My name is Suzaku Kururugi. I hope that we can all get along with each other."

He looked around and saw that the only unoccupied seat was next to an orange-haired girl who seemed to have a friendly aura around her. "Is it okay if I sit next to you , Miss?" Suzaku asked the girl.

"I don't mind, Suzaku. My name's Shirley Fenette." she answered before the lesson began. When it was over, Suzaku saw one of the male students tug at his collar before he helped a wheelchair-bound girl out of the classroom. When the classes were done for the day, Suzaku headed up to the roof and saw the male student next to the wheelchair-bound girl.

"Seven years since we used this signal." the student said as he tugged at his collar again. He had black hair and dark violet eyes while girl in the wheelchair had sandy-brown hair and light purple eyes.

"Meet on the roof. Just like the old days, Lelouch." Suzaku replied.

"Just like the old days indeed, Suzaku. However, Nunnally is here as well. Just be aware that the vi Britannias were declared dead seven years ago. Here, my sister and I are Nunnally and Lelouch Lamperouge. We also want to tell you that the Student Council President, Millicent 'Milly' Ashford saw you earlier and decided that you were going to be part of the Student Council."

Lelouch then began to wheel Nunnally away and said, "I'm going to speak with Rakshata about today's lesson. Nunnally had a bit of a difficult time understanding it."

Meanwhile with the Ashford Academy Swim Team, Shirley, Miya, and Sophie were all wearing their school swimsuits and discussing an upcoming match with Osbourn Central Public High School's swim team when a cat came in from an open ventilation shaft. The cat leaped down to Shirley's bag and took off with a pair of white panties in its mouth.

"WHAT THE!? THAT CAT JUST STOLE MY UNDERWEAR!" Shirley shouted as she began to run after the cat. Unfortunately for her, Milly happened to hear that and rushed to the PA room.

"Attention students of the Academy, this is Student Council President Milly Ashford speaking. A cat is loose on the campus grounds and has gotten ahold of a pair of Shirley Fenette's knickers. Whoever catches the cat and retrieves Shirley's panties will get a kiss from any member of the Student Council, including Shirley herself."

Shirley's face turned as red as a tomato and said, "AAAAGH! WHY DOES MADAM PRESIDENT TORMENT ME WITH THIS STUFF!?"

Sophie and Miya caught up and Miya said, "Don't worry Shirley. If you can catch the cat and get your undies back, you'll be able to give Lelouch a smooch. Hey, about about the three of us get to kiss Lelouch if any of us catches the cat?"

Sophie nodded in agreement and so did Shirley and the three members of the Swim Team went off to catch the cat. Inside her office in the faculty area, Rakshata was discussing the lesson with Lelouch and Nunnally. "Oh, so that's how it works." the younger girl stated.

"Agreed, Nunna. By the way Rakshata, there's another reason why I came here with Nunnally. It said in your background that you have extensive experience in the field of medical cybernetics. I was wondering if you could use that experience to help my sister gain the use of her legs back."

"Hmm, I can help Nunnally regain the use of her legs. It's honestly a pity that she had to move around in a wheelchair for seven and a half years. No child, especially one as cute as your sister, should have to suffer like that Lelouch. I'll need to schedule an operation sometime next week, so I'll let you know when I need to take Nunnally under the knife. I also won't be able to teach while operating on her, so my class will have a substitute if I have a class during the operation period. It will take at least one or two hours."

Lelouch wheeled Nunnally out of the office and back to the clubhouse. When that was done, he knew that Milly had started another shenanigan and needed to be reined in since he saw Shirley, Miya, and Sophie wearing their swimwear while on the Academy grounds in view of other students. 'Dammit Milly, this time you're gonna get it!' Lelouch thought to himself as he went to the PA room.

With Shirley, Miya, and Sophie, they saw the cat run by Kallen and she seemed uninterested in trying to catch it. The three went past the sickly girl in pursuit of the cat, but not before saying a quick hello. The cat ran past a group of students that tried to catch it but failed and Shirley and her friends went after it. It then went up a staircase and it was followed. Before half and hour had passed and it was 15:35 hours, the cat was cornered on top of the bell tower.

Shirley, Miya, and Sophie were near the entrance, but they saw Lelouch at a window that was near the roof and getting ready to climb up. As he began to pull himself up to the roof, his hand slipped and he began to fall.

'This can't happen! I can't let Lulu die before I kiss him!' Shirley thought as Miya and Sophie began to head where he would fall only to notice that a hand had grabbed him and it belonged to Suzaku.

"Forget about me for now, Shirley! Take Miya with you and go after the cat!" Lelouch shouted while Suzaku struggled to pull him inside.

Relieved that Lelouch was safe for now, Shirley and Miya went up to where Suzaku was and began to climb onto the roof. Unlike with Lelouch, Shirley and Miya didn't slip and got on top of the building before capturing the cat. Thankfully for Shirley, it still had her panties in its mouth when she grabbed it. Giving the cat to Miya, Shirley coaxed the cat into letting go of her knickers before maintaining a firm grip on them as she went down and helped Miya get off the roof before hearing a soft thud. Shirley feared that Lelouch got hurt, but it turned out that he landed on top of Sophie when Suzaku accidentally let go of him.

"Sorry about that, Sophie. I guess it was just bad luck." Lelouch said with a light chuckle before Milly arrived.

"So both you and Miya caught the cat eh, Shirley?" Milly stated.

"Millicent Ashford, for this shenanigan I'm gonna make you teach an elementary school division class basic math while using a banana." Lelouch said to Milly.

Milly started to sweat and backed off as Shirley, Sophie, and Miya approached him.

"Um, what do you lovely ladies want with me?" Lelouch asked before the three began to escort him inside the student council clubhouse. Marrybell was inside the meeting room that they entered and she asked them, "Is it okay if I join in?"

"It's alright, Marry." Shirley stated.

The four young women immediately kissed Lelouch, with both Marrybell and Shirley kissing a cheek while Miya and Sophie settled for one of his hands. This was a massive surprise to Lelouch, in fact he lost consciousness from it.

"Oh my, it seems our Lulu has fallen unconscious. Shall we carry him up to his room, get naked, and ride his bones until he passes out once he wakes up?" Marry offered.

"I'll pass on the offer, but thanks anyway." Miya answered. Sophie nodded in agreement and said, "I'll bring your stuff over to the dorm Shirley. Miya and I are gonna head back to the locker room and get our stuff before heading back to the dorms."

"That's alright, Sophie." Shirley replied as she helped Marrybell carry Lelouch up to his room. Once inside, Lelouch was laid down on his bed as Shirley took her swimsuit off while Marrybell stripped off her Ashford Academy uniform. Lelouch began to stir when both of them stripped him down to his boxers and when his eyes opened and saw that both Shirley and Marrybell were completely naked and in his room his first thought was, 'Oh fuck! If Milly finds out about this I am going to have to make Rivalz actually screw her so that she keeps her mouth shut.'

 *****Lemon will eventually be availabe on Archive of Our Own under my Penname*****

The two girls began to settle in while Lelouch immediately went to sleep.

"Oh, I need to get my stuff from Sophie at the dorm. Shall I bring up Nunna while you keep Lelouch company, Marry?" Shirley asked as she began to put her swimsuit on.

"Yes, Shirley. I fear that Lelouch is having his 'night terrors' again." Marrybell replied.

*scene shift to Military Aerodrome, 19:35 hours local time*

Cornelia scowled as she saw and heard two soldiers comparing the size of their dicks as she strode off the plane. 'Why the fuck were they here? They should be out hunting for Zero!' she thought before she heard a voice behind her say, "Sub-Viceroy Cornelia, glaring at the soldiers will get you no closer to Clovis's killer."

The dark purple-haired princess turned around and saw Oiaguro Zevon. She absolutely hated him for some reason that she couldn't figure out, but he was her superior at the moment so she had to fake a smile and tolerate him for the time being. "You're right, but it's irritating that many of our soldiers are all here instead of flushing out that bastard Zero." Cornelia replied.

Turning her back to him, she saw Euphemia slap a noble that tried to cop a feel of her ass. "Sorry for sneaking off, Sub-Viceroy. The Purists tried to tear each other to pieces before you and Viceroy Oiaguro arrived and if I hadn't been here, then Jeremiah Gottwald and his subordinates Villetta Nu and Kewell Soresi would have been dead."

"I guess that something positive occurred this time from you sneaking off, Euphy. In any case, what happened to Villetta?"

"She was punished for giving up Suzaku Kururugi by being assigned to guard duty at the Administration Building for thirty years. Then there's this talk of 'Damson' that has the government scrambling to keep a lid on. However, that can wait for when we are inside the Viceroy's Palace."

 **A/N: Yes, Lelouch had sex with both Shirley and Marrybell off-screen. However, only Marrybell will be getting pregnant and this is because of a lengthy sub-plot that will replace the Mao arc.  
**

 **Teaser: Two Captured Former Princesses**

Kaminejima Island, Thought Elevator Entrance, 19:05 hours local time.

Alice waited for her target to approach the bound and gagged form of Nunnally that was in front of the Thought Elevator's door while next to her. She didn't have to wait long as a woman with Spanish pink hair and violet eyes appeared from the left and asked, "Who are you and why did you take Nunnally from her home on Hokkaido?"

"You're not who I thought would come, but I guess that you will do anyway. Goodnight, former Princess Marrybell." Alice answered before pulling the trigger of her gun and firing a tranquilizer dart that buried itself in the center of the woman's head, putting her to sleep. She rushed forward and caught Marrybell before she hit the ground and then said, "Once I drag you to Charles, I will become a Knight of the Round."


	7. Chapter 5x5

Bugeikan Old City Arena, entryway, August 16th 09:45 hours local time.

The Old City of Tokyo was a location that was not known to most Britannians and as such many Elevens fled here to evade the police. Contrary to public belief, the Tokyo Settlement had not been built when several districts were razed down for urban renewal. It instead had been built on top of the aforementioned districts like Shibuya and Roppongi. The entrances to the Old City were all concealed and sometimes resistance cells struck from here, fully aware that even if they were caught the Brits would not learn about the Old City. For this reason alone the Military often had to react to attacks that to them literally came from out of nowhere when in reality the attacks came from a location that they did not know that it even existed in the first place.

It was naturally strange then that Oiaguro Zevon arrived here through a tunnel that lead both to the Shinjuku Ghetto and one of the highways of the Britannian Settlement. He was accompanied by two members of Princess Cornelia's Royal Guard, Sir Jonathan and Sir Henderick, both of whom were also Knights of Honor that Cornelia had chosen when she turned sixteen years old. It was practically an open secret that Sir Gilbert G.P. Guilford, another of her Knights of Honor, and Cornelia herself were lovers since the nobility clearly saw them act intimately with each other in public on occasion. It was natural that Cornelia had Jonathan and Henderick assigned to Oiaguro Zevon in case he tried something funny since she distrusted him. So far, nothing was going on.

"This is unknown territory, Viceroy. The Eleven rats here are certain to be preparing an ambush by now." Jonathan said as he checked a corner and found nothing.

"This 'Zero' fellow said that he would meet with me in the Old City at the Bugeikan Arena and asked that only two people accompany me as he would have only two associates as well. Of course, he did say that other terrorists would try to make an attempt on my life." Oiaguro replied.

"I wouldn't trust Zero's words, but he is right about other terrorists trying something. There's an ambush near the old Shibuya subway entrance. I saw six hostiles on foot with thermal vision and sniper weapons. There's probably more where I can't see them either since they gave a warning shot when I tried to get close to them." Henderick then said as they rounded a corner. The rest of the fifteen minute walk to the arena was silent. Once at the entrance, Oiaguro hardened his heart as he saw Pink Flash and Zero stand in front of the entrance along with an orange-haired male who had green eyes.

"So Zero, what business do you have with me?" Oiaguro coldy asked.

"I would like to challenge you to a duel of swordsmanship. I will battle with you while Pink Flash and my newest ally OZ will battle with your knights." Zero answered while drawing a sword.

"Very well. Your challenge has been accepted!" Oiaguro said while drawing his own sword. "Knights, draw your swords! We fight to the death!"

"So be it!" Zero said as blades clashed. OZ proved to be a brilliant swordsman as he managed to knock down Sir Henderick and then finish him off with a fatal blow. Pink Flash managed to knock down Sir Jonathan but he got back up and managed to roll away before his sword was quickly knocked out of his hands and away from him before the female accomplice of Zero stabbed the knight through the heart. Zero and Oiaguro were both trying to circle around each other and neither one had the advantage so far. Before five minutes passed, Zero managed to deflect a stab from Oiaguro and knocked the Viceroy's sword away before knocking him down and using another fatal blow.

"Damn. Looks like I've lost." Oiaguro said before closing his eyes and smiling.

Zero checked the former Viceroy's pulse and said, "We've won. Viceroy Oiaguro is dead."

 **Teaser: R2? 'I think we did that joke already'  
**

Lelouch's room, Elite Guard secret base near Tokyo, 2018 a.t.b, 08:22 local time.

Lelouch woke up and saw that both he and Nunnally were completely naked. _'Lelouch, are you a freaking moron!? All you did was think with your genitals instead of your head! Do you really believe that you can reignite the Black Civil War now that you made love to and likely gotten your own sister pregnant!?'_ he mentally screamed at himself as the events of what happened last night came back to him.

The Elite Guard of the Black Knights had been able to ambush the Logres-class Floating Battleship that Nunnally was being trasported to Japan on while it was over the Pacific Ocean and while Lelouch's younger sister had been rescued from the Britannians, it had come at the cost of over half of their Gloucesters and one of the two Caerleon-Class airships that the Elite Guard had stolen from the Imperial Third Air Fleet when it began patrols near Area Eleven to dissuade another Chinese invasion attempt from occurring. Alice was present during the battle that ensued and did try to stop Lelouch from getting away with his sister in tow, but she vowed that she would not be separated from her brother again and refused to let the Knight of Seven take her away. Alice tried anyway and was briefly able to seize Nunnally in the hands of the Lancelot Conquista, but before the Knight of Seven could get away from the Logres-Class while holding Lelouch's younger sister in one of its hands Oldrin Zevon intervened and destroyed the Lancelot Conquista's Float System backpack and forced the Eighth-Gerenation Knightmare Frame back onto the sinking battleship. She then destroyed the Lancelot Conquista's weapon systems and forced Alice to eject when she would not let go of Lelouch's sister. Six hours before the ambush even began, Lelouch had managed to get into contact with Nunnally discreetly and was able to persuade her that Zero would take her to where Lelouch was while conveniently omitting the fact that he himself was Zero.


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: The acutal chapter is not very long. This chapter's length can be explained by the two Omakes below it. Also, one of the Omakes is based on one of the bad endings of the Code Geass DS game (which will likely never get a future release outside of Japan). The ending that I am talking about is the one where Lelouch accidentally drives Nunnally into committing suicide by saying that C.C. is her new mother. It's worded rather vaguely in the Omake though and since it's an Omake, it doesn't affect this story's plotline at all.  
**

Viceroy's Palace, morgue,13:00 hours local time.

"So the reports are true, Cornelia. Viceroy Oiaguro Zevon is dead and you're replacing him." Euphemia stated as two soldiers finished putting the dead former Viceroy into a body bag.

"Correct, Euphie. You'll be the new Sub-Viceroy and the autopsy from the body detailed that Oiaguro died from a sword wound. The knights that I sent to accompany him were killed in a similar fashion and the police have been unable to determine where they were killed." Cornelia replied.

An honorary Britannian came in and said, "Your Highnesses, we've just received word that the Yamato Alliance terrorist faction based in the Saitama Ghetto was completely annihilated two days ago. We interrogated residents of the ghetto and found out some disturbing information."

"What happened?" Cornelia asked.

"The residents answered that a rogue Britannian Mobile Battalion were responsible. They also witnessed those same rogue soldiers killing the Alliance members and stealing their equipment. Afterwards they all set up camp and began digging."

"We'll deal with those rogue soldiers later. Has the main base of the Blood of the Samurai been found?"

"Negative, but we did find where the Mikado's Guardians faction is hiding. They're slightly larger than the other group according to reports and are based in the Tokyo Bay Area."

"Well, I guess it's time for me to start planning on a strategy to flush out and crush the Mikado's Guardians." Cornelia said as she left the morgue.

Meanwhile in the Shinjuku Ghetto, Ohgi saw a Britannian woman with blue hair head to one of the ghetto's watering holes and wondered why a Britannian woman would head out for a drink in the middle of the day, let alone at a place owned by a conquered subject. He would have to ask her once he got acquianted with the lady, Ohgi thought to himself as he went into 'The Boorish Serow'. Inside, he found the woman ordering a bottle of Sake and was promptly given one. She downed it quickly and before she could order another, Ohgi stepped forward and ordered a shot of rice wine before he asked, "Who are you? I am known as Kaname Ohgi."

"Cecile Croomy. I'm with Zero and well, I want to tell you this somewhere else since there are too many ears in this place." Cecile answered as Ohgi's wine came. He downed it and then said, "Why don't you follow me to a private location?" before getting up.

Cecile got up and followed Ohgi to a worn-down building that had a living room and a kitchen. "Sorry that this place is a mess." Ohgi said as he got a good look at Cecile as she sat down. She wore an orange/tan knee length skirt and wore a similarly colored jacket that had black lining and a couple of gold buttons that was worn over a white turtleneck blouse that was worn with a dark green tie. She also had indigo hair and blue eyes.

"Anyways, now that we're here in a place where no perky ears can hear us, can you now tell me about what you wanted to say?" Ohgi asked Cecile.

Cecile then said, "I was once one of Clovis's many female companions before I joined Prince Schneizel's Camelot research program. Sometimes Clovis slept with one of his female compatriots but when he did so with me, he did more than just that. That pompous ass of a Prince raped me and took my virginity! He used protection to ensure that I didn't end up getting pregnant, but I still hate him for doing that to me! Even someone like Clovis isn't immune to censure from the Imperial Senate if something like what Clovis did to me went public, but back then I was too nervous to even tell someone anonymously about this!"

Ohgi's eyes widened in horror when he heard that Clovis had raped Cecile Croomy in the past and said, "Oh, it seems that the Japanese weren't alone in their suffering under Clovis. Before the invasion, I was a schoolteacher and unfortunately because of the Invasion of Japan and subsequent occupation I've seen many of my former students suffering here in the ghettos. In fact, quite a few have even died because of Clovis's actions when the Battle of Shinjuku began as a mere massacre of Japanese civilians. Do you want me to help you get over that?"

Cecile nodded as tears began to form in her eyes before she began to cry into Ohgi's chest. He was surprised but did not show it as he hugged her while she cried her heart out.

 **Omake 1: Minor Flaw, Major Fuck Up**

Nunnally's room, Ashford Academy Student Council clubhouse, August 13th, 2017 a.t.b, 22:25 hours local time.

"So, just who exactly is miss C.C?" Nunnally asked Lelouch.

"Honestly, she is whoever you want to believe." Lelouch answered as he left the room.

Nunnally frowned at this answer as the vague wording meant that C.C. could be her new mother and the next day before breakfast, Lelouch found out from Sayoko that Nunnally had taken the cyanide pill hidden in her wheelchair that would have found its use for if Ashford Academy had been stormed by the military and all escape options were cut off and used it to commit suicide during the night. He disappeared and was never seen by any of the students again. Three days later in the morgue of the Viceroy's Palace. . .

An Honorary Britannian came in and deposited the black body bag on the table carefully and then a doctor came in and opened the bag before he did a DNA test on the corpse. Once the results came in, the doctor cursed rapidly and Viceroy Cornelia asked, "Any reason why you're cursing up a storm in here?"

"I apologize your highness, but it's about the identity of the deceased person in this body bag." the doctor answered.

"Who was it? I know that 'Pink Flash' and 'Orange Sword' were responsible for killing Viceroy Oiaguro Zevon yesterday."

"The person in the body bag. . . was Princess Nunnally." the doctor said, fully certain that he was dead.

Cornelia paled and said, "No, that. . . that's. . . that's impossible!"

"Unfortunately not, your highness. I found the late princess in a grave that had been dug near this 'Ashford Academy' school that noble children attend. Although, this is nothing compared to the body that came in at midnight yesterday." the Honorary Britannian spoke up.

"What was significant about the other corpse?" Cornelia asked.

"The identity of the other dead body belonged to. . . former Prince Lelouch vi Britannia. Another things was that an autopsy was performed on him and we found out that he had taken a cyanide pill."

Meanwhile with the doctor, he had just began performing a medical autopsy and when he was done he said, "No way! So this is similar to what happened with Prince Lelouch when his body was examined last night!"

Cornelia paled even further and said, "This has to be some sort of sick joke!"

"This is no laughing matter, your highness. We now know that the vi Britannias are dead, but the cyanide pills found in their mouths suggest that they committed suicide instead of allowing the Japanese to kill them. Problem is though, how would they have gotten access to cyanide?" the Honorary Britannian said.

"They must have assumed that the military found out where they were and decided to take their own lives rather than go back to the Homeland. An Eleven by the name of Naoto Kozuki once said to one of my patients that Prince Lelouch hated the Emperor because of what happened at the Aries Villa and after this Area was conquered and given its current name the former prince swore that he would destroy Britannia." the doctor stated.

 **Omake 2: Smokin' in the boys room**

Ashford Academy High School Division lunch area, 12:05 hours local time, three day before Shinjuku.

Milly sniffed the air as she ate her lunch and noticed that someone was smoking on campus. She followed the scent to the entrance to the boys bathroom and looked around to see if she could get either Lelouch or Rivalz to go inside and get whoever it was to stop smoking. Only then did she realize that they had gone gambling again. Milly immediately steeled her nerves and walked in.

There were four figures clad in green armor that had yellow eyes and had some sort of weapon system on their right arm while the left arm had a scythe. One of them was smoking while another one was close to where she was and the latter figure frowned at Milly before giving a non-verbal command to its buddies.

Shirley heard Milly scream from the boys bathroom but when she got there, Milly was outside of it and only wearing a pair of red lacy panties. The busty blond was covering her large breasts with one of her arms and blushed heavily before she said, "I'd rather not talk about what happened."


	9. Chapter 7

Viceroy's Palace, private washroom, August 17th, 2017 a.t.b, 10:22 hours local time.

Cornelia sighed in relief as she sat on the Britannian toilet in the Viceroy's personal washroom and emptied her bladder of urine and feces. Immediately after taking out the Mikado's Guardians faction, resistance fighters from both the Blood of the Samurai and the Swords of the Ancestors factions tried to ambush her on the way back to the Viceroy's Palace. The ambush had cost Cornelia her Gloucester but thankfully Guilford had been around and prevented the joint attack from capturing the Second Princess. While Guilford was protecting his lady, Darlton and a few other members of the Royal Guard found and crushed the Swords of the Ancestors. Cornelia remembered that her not-hidden lover needed something a bit more than what she usually rewarded her loyal followers as she wiped her rear end with a bit of toilet paper and finishing her business in the washroom before flushing the toilet.

The Princess pulled her pants up and requested for Guilford to come to her room as she walked over to the laundry bin in her private chambers before taking off her clothes and putting them inside the bin. She sniffed and thought, _'I need a bath, for Pete's sake! I now smell like that Eleven trash because of that godforsaken ambush!'_ Her grandfather on her mother's side of the li Britannia family was descended from the Scottish nobility and from from him Cornelia got her habit of not wearing underwear whenever she was wearing her customized uniform that signified that she was the Goddess of Victory. The man wore a kilt whenever he was needed at the Imperial Palace since he was a member of the Imperial Black Watch, a team of Scottish troopers who guarded the Imperial Palace and acted as Pendragon's SWAT team. The classic kilted image of the Black Watch was reserved for the soliders at the Imperial Palace since the kilts would be a liability in a hypothetical chemical attack.

Shaking those memories out of her head, she went into her personal bathroom and began to fill the large bathtub that could fit three people comfortably with hot water as Guilford arrived in her private chambers and asked, "Princess Cornelia?"

"I'm in the bathroom, Guilford. Would you kindly bathe with me?" she answered, knowing fully well that to Guilford it was a veiled order.

"Understood, your highness. Shall I come in and undress before joining you in the bath?"

"Please do so, Guilford."

The door opened and Cornelia closed her eyes to give Guilford some privacy. She waited as the Second Princess heard her most loyal Knight of Honor undress himself before entering the bath. She opened her eyes cautiously and saw that Guilford's chest was quite muscular underneath that knight uniform he wore. She reached behind herself and grabbed a bottle of shampoo that she gave to Gulford and he immediately knew what needed to be done. Since it was his first time actually bathing with her, Guilford moved cautiously while washing Cornelia's hair. Before long, he grabbed a brush and asked, "Shall I scrub your back while you scrub my own, Princess?"

"Do it, Gilbert." Cornelia replied and somewhat surprising him by using his first name.

For about four minutes they scrubbed each other's backs and when they were done Guilford decided to lift his Princess's chin with one of his hands underneath it so that she could meet his gaze.

"Guilford, for the valor that you showed while protecting me from those terrorists that ambushed me you have earned the right to bed me and begin fathering my children." Cornelia said before she began to kiss him. It lasted for an entire minute and when it was over she realzied that she and Guilford were standing in the tub, holding onto each other and that they were both completely naked.

Guilford was not dumb, he alone knew that stupidity would get him killed. What he was right now though was lovestruck. He, a lowly Knight of Honor, had been given the right to bed his Princess and father her children, a right that most Knights of Honor would not receive in a lifetime of service unless it was a Prince who needed to start pumping out heirs invoking this right with a female Knight of Honor. Guilford noticed that his Princess's perky D-cup breasts were dragging across his chest with every small movement they made, including their breathing. The iron control the Knight had over his hormones began to erode as his penis hardened and poked Cornelia above her clit.

Cornelia immediately crashed her lips into his for the second time, only he returned the kiss with full force as his right hand snaked its way down to Cornelia's firm buttocks and gave it a gentle squeeze. She broke the kiss and let out a moan as she trembled while her Knight groped and teased her. She then convinced him to relocate to the bed rather than perform this intimate dance while in the bath. Obeying her command, Guilford practically carried Cornelia to her bed in the Viceroy's Private Chambers before they continued their intimate actvities that would cement their status as lovers outside of marriage.

Meanwhile at Ashford Academy, Lelouch was with Nunnally in her room as she fell ill earlier in the morning and Sayoko had the day off so he had to talk with Ruben K. Ashford so that he was excused from classes just to care for his sister. He was currently watching her brush her hair as he sat next to her bed while occasionally shifting his eyes over to the clock. Soon Nunnally finished brushing her hair and said, "Big brother, could I have some chicken soup for lunch?"

"Sure, Nunna. I'll eat with you." Lelouch said as he picked her up and set her in her wheelchair before leaving for the kitchen. Once there Lelouch began to prepare some chicken soup. At the same time with Shirley, she was with Nina, Oldrin, and Marry on the track field during their P.E. class. "Geez, this just has to be bad timing! It's a nice day for P.E. and Lelouch couldn't come for Physical Education because Nunnally got sick!" she said as she ran alongside Oldrin Zevon.

"Honestly it's quite annoying, but Nunnally is lucky to have such a kind older sibling. He also mentioned that Sayoko had today off, so there was no choice for him but to talk with the Dean and get excused from classes so that he could help her get better." Oldrin replied.

A gust of wind swept by as Shirley and Oldrin passed by Kallen and she immediately moved to hold her skirt down even as a male student behind her let out a wolf whistle and said, "Damn, Kallen likes striped panties. I guess that she's a tsundere."

Rivalz immeidately showed up and decked the student with a punch to the stomach as the wind died down before the blue-haired boy said, "You annoying pervert, Kallen's sickly! Do you prefer sickly girls so that you could peek on them and then run before they can slap you!?"

Kallen turned around and said meekly, "Thanks for that, Rivalz. I'm glad that you're a gentleman just like Lelouch was when I met with him on the roof before joining the Student Council."

"Anyways Kallen, I'll see you at the Student Council meeting today." he replied before heading back onto the track field. When they were done running they went back inside to eat lunch and on the roof Rivalz saw Suzaku and the Japanese boy asked, "Hey Rivalz, where's Lelouch and Nunnally? I didn't see them in class today."

"Oh, Nunnally's sick today and Lelouch was excused from classes by the Dean so that he could take care of her." Rivalz replied.

"That's quite unfortunate, but I guess that Nunnally's a lucky girl to have someone like Lelouch as her big brother."

Milly came up and saw that Suzaku and Rivalz were engaged in conversation. Deciding that this needed to break soon, Milly thought of something naughty and began to pull her skirt down. Rivalz noticed and said, "Madam President, you can't just go around and do something like that! You'll be given a detention or worse if a faculty member walks by and sees you in only your underwear!"

"Oh, you're such a spoilsport Rivalz." Milly playfully teased back.

* * *

Saitama Ghetto center, Dig Site, 14:50 hours local time.

The Commander saw a soldier give a report and said, "Good work, soldier. At this rate most of the civilians of the Saitama Ghetto will be out of here before Cornelia's forces encircle this place. The only casualties will be from the holdouts that refuse to get away while the chance is around."

Another soldier came by as the first one was dismissed and said, "Sir, a squad in Sector L-14 of the Ghetto just reported that several men with guns have holed up in a ruined building near the wrecked indoor pool where the Yamato Alliance used to camp at."

"Leave those idiots be. We don't want to incur casualties before Princess Cornelia gets here."

 **A/N: Sorry guys, but there's won't be a lemon scene for Cornelia and Guilford.**

 **Update: If anyone has questions regarding anything else, head over to my forum, 'The Tyrant's Lair', and post questions there. Depending on my mood and the content of the forum messages, I may or may not reply immediately.**


	10. Chapter 8

Saitama Ghetto, Britannian Encirclement, 16:00 hours local time.

Kewell frowned at the Ghetto as he kept watch over his assigned area. Renegade soldiers were in Saitama and the Purist faction had been relegated to providing support fire once the mission began in thirty minutes. This mission was supposed to lure out Zero by involving civilians, but Saitama was silent today for some strange reason. Kewell could not help but think that someone or something was either going to fuck things up or the whole mission was going to be a failure.

"Fucking helmeted shithead! Zero's gonna pay for this disgrace!" Kewell shouted.

"Calm down, Kewell. If everything goes according to plan, we'll have Zero's head on a pike before the year's over." Jeremiah stated as he arrived along with Villetta.

"The situation here at Saitama is similar to Shinjuku, but I can't help but get a bad feeling about this mission your highness." Guilford said to Cornelia while on the bridge of the Command G-1 that they were on.

"Well, we did ride each other's bones earlier today and have a nice nap afterwards Guilford." The Second Princess replied.

"That's not the point, your highness! I've been talking with the men here and they all have a bad feeling that this is just going to be a big waste of time." Darlton stated as an officer panicked upon seeing one of the monitors show a large tall green cactus between two tumbleweeds instead of a standard screensaver. An arrow pointed to the cactus and on the other end of the arrow was the word 'Penis' in a gold color.

'Oh, not this 'Cactus Dick' virus again!' Guilford thought to himself as he went over to that monitor to reset the screensaver. Meanwhile near the Ashford Academy grounds, a woman who wore a maxi dress that had a slit up the right side that went to her knees along with a large hat and a pair of sunglasses looked at the sky and said, "A storm is coming. There is trouble afoot in this country. I only hope that my children are alive and safe from 'that man' no matter where they are."

Inside Lelouch's room, he was on his computer when he got a message that detailed what Cornelia was doing right now. He smirked and knew that it was a trap since the commander of the renegade Britannians called him earlier and told him that they had a plan for what the Second Princess was going to do so there was no need for him to head out.

"That smile does not bode well for anyone you're plotting against." C.C. said as she sauntered into the room and began to take off her Ashford Academy High School Division uniform. When she was done the green-haired girl was completely naked but miffed that Lelouch was not paying any attention to her.

"I'm not interested in your reindeer games, C.C. Marrybell and I don't need to head out to Saitama since the rogue Britannian soldiers are able to handle themselves without my leadership." Lelouch said as C.C. bent over on the raven-haired young man's bed and shook her buttocks a little bit.

Marrybell entered the room while wearing a maid outfit and said, "Lelouch, there's been trouble over at the swimming pool. The school library's computers have also been infected by that 'Cactus Dick' virus for the third time this month."

Lelouch sighed as he put his computer into sleep mode and got up before he said, "By the way Marrybell, C.C. is currently in a bit of a frisky mood right now so how would you feel about screwing her just to keep her pacified?"

"I'm alright with that, Lelouch. I have a strap-on dildo somewhere on this maid outfit and I think that it will prove useful in taming her."

* * *

Saitama Ghetto, Britannian Base Camp, 16:30 hours local time.

"All personnel, this is Princess Cornelia li Britannia speaking. Your orders are to destroy the rogue Mobile Battalion that has camped out in the Saitama Ghetto! Any and all methods are approved for this operation. Furthermore, kill anyone you find during the hunt for the renegade soldiers! All hail Britannia!" Cornelia stated over the tactical radio.

Several units began to move out as they heard Princess Cornelia's order. With the rogue Britannian Mobile Battalion, the Commander was perched on a high location as usual while the ordinary soldiers had taken their positions carefully. _"Enemy forces inbound from multiple directions."_ he stated over a secure channel before he continued, _"Alpha Squad, two enemy Sutherlands will enter your area soon. Take them out before they realize that we're here."_

 _"Understood Commander, proceeding to eliminate targets."_ the leader of Alpha Squad replied.

{BEEP} Two Enemy Knightmares Lost.

 _"Beta Squad, three VTOLs are coming into your area. Take them out before they find you."_

{BEEP} Three Units Lost. Three VTOL Gunships Shot Down.

 _"Gamma Squad, a Battle Tank lance supported by Infantry is headed towards one of the evacuation tunnels. Take that group out before they discover it."_

{BEEP} Six Units Lost. Tank lance Destroyed and Foot Solders Slaughtered.

 _"Delta Squad, take out the squad near the dig site."_

{BEEP} Four Enemy Knightmares Lost.

 _"Beta Squad, clip that bird's wings before it enters my area."_ The Commander stated as he saw a VTOL head towards his perch.

 _"Roger that."_ was the curt reply he got before the VTOL burst into flames as it was shot down.

 _"Delta Squad, the time is now. I see around twelve Knightmares and ten tanks plus Infantry support on the bridge. Detonate it."_

{BEEP} Multiple Enemy Knightmares Lost, Tank unit and Infantry support eliminated.

 _"I've just spotted all enemy forces retreating. Cornelia's about to enter the field herself, so all non-Knightmare units are to evacuate via the tunnels in the area."_

 _"Understood, Commander."_ various soldiers reported as they obeyed the order.

With Cornelia, every soldier was being inspected as Knights dismounted from their machines, tank crews emerged from their vehicles, and only two VTOLs landed and their pilots disembarked. It was all in all a trap for anyone who tried to sneak into the perimeter. _"It seems that Zero is not here. This mission was nothing more than a waste of our time, resources, and men. The renegade soldiers are too well-entrenched here for my liking. If any of you still wish to fight, then do not accompany me as I leave the Ghetto."_ Cornelia stated as the Command G-1 began to move out of Saitama.

When the move was over, no Britannian units remained in the Ghetto. It was obvious that this was a battle for a later time.

 **Teaser: Heartwarming Bombshell**

Hokkaido Island Elite Guard Base, Zero's Quarters, 2018 a.t.b, 11:15 local time.

"The results of the test just came in." Mai Kozuki said as she gave Lelouch a copy of the results.

"Big brother, what did it say?" Nunnally asked him.

It was Guilford who spoke up. "Congratulations Lady Nunnally."

"Umm, what does that mean Sir Guilford?"

"Long story short, you've become pregnant with one of my children Nunnally." Lelouch stated.

Nunnally was overjoyed to hear that she was pregnant with one of her older brother's children and said, "Let's remain together as a family once this Civil War ends with Japan's Liberation, Onii-sama."

"Same here." Lelouch chuckled as his underwear-clad pregnant younger sister hugged him.

 **Update and A/N: You guys get to guess who the woman wearing sunglasses in this chapter is. Challenge closes in one month.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: This story's calendar will not make sense from this chapter onward. You have been warned.**

Ashford Academy Student Council Clubhouse, Meeting Room, August 23rd, Thursday, 15:30 hours local time, 2017 a.t.b.

"We're going on a trip!" Milly 'Millicent' Ashford exclaimed.

The other members of the student council looked at her in confusion. "Who do you mean by 'we' when you spoke up? Furthermore, where are we going, when, and why?" Lelouch asked.

"I meant the student council, of course! As for when, where, and why; this upcoming weekend on Saturday August 25th at the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel and Convention Center. The Annual Summit for the Sakuradite Producing Countries will be held there and we're going to see it!"

"I-I-I-Isn't that outside the Settlement!?" Nina exclaimed.

"There will be plenty of security at Lake Kawaguchi since it's a popular tourist spot, so we'll be fine." Milly reassured the girl.

"I have to take Nunnally to the Ashford Hospital on that day in order for Rakshata to operate on her so that she can walk again." Lelouch stated and Nunnally nodded in agreement with him.

"I have a Fantasy Seduction Club meeting on that day and Oldrin Zevon has Tennis Club practice." Marry Lancaster explained.

"I have a family obligation that day." Kallen said, remembering that Naoto did not want her to attend the summit because of the possibility of Josui Kusakabe doing something stupid that weekend.

Milly looked at Suzaku and he said, "Well, my new employer Lloyd wants me to help him with something on that day. He's an engineer and I'm the only person who can get his machine to work."

"So it's going to be me, Shirley, Nina, and Rivalz on the trip." Milly said as she pouted at over half of the student council not coming on the trip.

"That's pretty much it. I do agree that it's annoying that Lelou and Nunna can't come because of a hospital visit." Rivalz stated.

"Oh I'm gonna have fun teasing you, Rivalz. Shirley, make sure to tease him as well while we're on the trip."

Shirley giggled before saying, "When you see what I have planned for you on the trip Rivalz, you'll be bleeding out of your nose."

* * *

Britannian Parking Garage Lower Levels, August 25th, Saturday, 2017 a.t.b, 11:45 hours local time.

"Whoa!" Tamaki exclaimed as a truck rolled by before stopping and opening its door in the back to reveal Zero.

"I take it that you like this vehicle?" the masked man asked.

"Yeah. How in the world did you get ahold of one of these!?"

"I stole this yesterday from a corrupt Noble who runs a company that essentially makes its Japanese workers perform slave labor for only a twentieth of a Britannian worker's salary. The guards he hired were severely underpaid, so I bribed them into letting me take it. Proof of his labor practices has been secretly passed to Princess Euphemia and as of four hours ago he has been arrested and charged with sexual assault for groping the Third Princess."

"What specifically happened when the guy groped Princess Euphemia?" Kallen asked.

"The man copped a feel of the Third Princess's breasts. She slapped the nobleman and called for security to arrest him. It's likely that Cornelia will execute him since she is very protective of her younger sister and from what I've heard she would kill any male who tries to even talk to Euphemia. By the way, how do you guys think of this thing?" Zero said.

"This looks rather spiffy, Zero. I kinda like how you bribed the guards and stole this mobile home from that nobleman. From what I know about the guy, he isn't married and has had multiple affairs with at least three mistresses." Naoto stated.

"The paintjob looks new." Kallen remarked.

"In any case, we'll continue inside." Zero said before he went further into the mobile home. It was somewhat Spartan-like, but there also was some artistic quality to the interior as well. Orange Sword and Pink Flash were both on a couch in the back while Zero was in front of it and he said, "This place is our new mobile command center. It has at least three floors, six bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, and five bathrooms. All of this stuff adds up to at least half a million pounds, but the guards were so underpaid that they let me take it after bribing them for only a tenth of the price."

"That is impressive, Zero. Who knows what you could pull on us if we were enemies instead of allies?" Yoshida stated.

"I fair point, Yoshida-san. Tamaki-san, the manuals for this vehicle are in the bookshelf near the couch. Make sure to go over them because while this is very impressive, it requires regular maintenance in order for it to remain a viable base. Before that though, we have an ugly situation to deal with."

Zero picked up a remote control and pressed a button, causing a nearby television to turn on and show a Hi-TV news report on Lake Kawaguchi.

 _"The Lake Kawaguchi Hotel and Convention Center has just been hijacked by several men believed to be members of the Japanesse Liberation Front and everyone inside has been taken hostage. The leader of this vile act has been confirmed to be Lieutenant-Colonel Josui Kusakabe and he has demanded for the release of several JLF members currently held in Britannian custody in exchange for the hostages."_ the newswoman said.

"The Student Council! They're in there!" Kallen shouted in horror. Camera footage showed a terrified Nina, Shirley, Rivalz, and Milly among the hostages that the JLF members had.

"Dammit, I knew Kusakabe would pull something like this! This just has to be the stupidest thing he's done yet!" Naoto remarked.

The members of the Kozuki Resistance Cell silently agreed with Naoto.

"Hmm, Cornelia hasn't ordered her forces to destroy the convention center yet. This is odd." Zero stated.

"What do you mean? Her own people are in there!" Ohgi shouted.

"Cornelia has faced this situation in every locations that she has turned into an Area at least once. Every time, she charged in and killed every resistance soldier regardless of casualties. One time, she didn't even bother showing up and ordered an air strike on the place. It's monstrous, but very effective. Terrorists only need to see it once that traditional hostage-taking won't work against Cornelia. That is why it's strange that she hasn't repeated this tactic yet."

Zero looked at the camera feed and saw a head of pink hair that was wearing sunglasses to conceal the person's eyes while the report continued, _"In the meantime, the JLF members in the hotel are still having problems with one woman who holed herself up in a bedroom and killed ten soldiers who tried to take her hostage."_

Ohgi heard Zero curse and asked, "What's wrong, Zero? It's not like you to use such nasty language."

"This is not good, Ohgi. Princess Euphemia is among the hostages and Kusakabe doesn't even know it. Cornelia loves her siblings the most out of any person in the Britannian Imperial Family. She's closest to not only her younger sister Euphemia, but also her half-siblings Former Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally vi Britannia. My sources have told me that they survived the invasion but have not been found because of Former Prince Lelouch's hatred of the Imperial Family except for Princess Nunnally, Former Princess Marrybell mel Britannia, Princess Euphemia, and Princess Cornelia. As to why Lelouch and Marrybell are former royalty, they discarded their succession rights and claim to the throne about seven years ago." Zero stated.

"Whoa, this gear is neat!" Yoshida exclaimed as he opened a box that he found in a cupboard after setting it down on a table in front of the TV. Tamaki brought out another box and set it down on the table before opening it and he said, "This must be headgear."

"Indeed, Tamaki and Yoshida. Those are your new uniforms and the accompanying headgear."

"This looks neat, but aren't we just a normal resistance group right now?" Naoto asked.

"You're correct, Naoto. However, I plan to expand your Resistance faction into an army that will oppose the current Britannia. Our name will be the Order of the Black Knights. Do you object to the name?"

"Not really."

About half an hour later everyone except for Zero, Pink Flash, and Orange Sword were wearing the uniforms that Yoshida found inside the box he opened. They consisted of black tops that had silver lines accenting them, the men all wore black pants along with grey boots while the women had the choice of black pants, black and silver shorts or similarly-colored skirts. Kallen had gone off to change in private as did the other female members while the men were content with changing into their uniforms in front of Zero for now.

Meanwhile at the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel and Convention Center, a woman who had black hair and wore a simple blue blouse and a pair of hip-hugging violet shorts reloaded her heavy magnum pistol and then shot a JLF soldier in the head before ducking behind the knocked-over table in the room. Another soldier entered and was promptly killed by another headshot fired by the woman. It was then that Josui Kusakabe came by and said, "What is going on here?"

"Lieutenant-Colonel, that woman is an utter nightmare. She's killed every soldier that has tried to capture her and take her over to where we're holding the hostages. My men have tried everything that we know and she still refuses to be taken hostage!" one of the soldiers reported.

"Bah, let her leave this building! It will be unfortunate but if this continues on she'll end up killing everyone except for my guards and the boys looking over the hostages." Kusakabe ordered.

* * *

Two hours later, Command G-1, Lake Kawaguchi Britannian Base Camp.

"This situation is beyond the pale!" Cornelia shouted. An overview of the situation revealed that Kusakabe's men were watching the skies and likely had anti-aircraft measures in place. As such, no VTOLs had attempted a rooftop landing, a team who tried to infiltrate the Hotel from the lake was killed, and the Knightmare team sent to take out the support pillars was destroyed by a linear cannon.

"My lady, the roof!" Guilford exclaimed.

A man in a business suit was being taken onto the roof's edge by two of Kusakabe's soldiers.

"Eleven dogs!" Cornelia snarled as the JLF men shot the hostage, who fell backwards off the roof of the hotel to his death.

"Viceroy, we have received another transmission. Kusakabe says that he will execute another hostage every hour until his demands are met. He also said that if his demands aren't met once two more hostages are killed, he'll accelerate it to killing a hostage every half-hour."

A door opened and a blond-haired young woman wiht red eyes wearing a pilot suit entered the bridge before she stopped in front of Cornelia's throne and said, "Alice of the Britannian Special Honorary Foreign Legion reporting for duty, m'am!"

"At ease, soldier. What is the Britannian Special Honorary Foreign Legion?"

"We are a Special Forces unit created by the late Prince Clovis about four years ago. We have special status and only take direct orders from the Royal Family. Due to your status as Second Princess, you have been authorized to order us around like your own soldiers."

Another member of the team came in and said, "Princess Cornelia, Zero has been spotted. He's stolen a Hi-TV truck and is approaching the hotel encirclement. He apparently intends to enter the hotel."

"What's your name, miss?" Cornelia asked.

"I'm Lucretia, m'am!"

"Very well then. Allow Zero to pass through the encirclement. We'll be able to take both him and Kusakabe out of the picture at the same time! Alice, get ready to enter the underground maintenance tunnel. Your orders are to destroy that linear cannon and the support pillars! Do you understand?"

"Yes, m'am!" Alice said as she did an about-face and left the bridge. Meanwhile inside the hotel, Nina and Milly were utterly terrified for their lives as one of the JLF soldiers guarding the hostages got a bit too close for the xenophobic girl's liking. She was practically whimpering as she felt the soldier's presence near her.

One of the other soldiers noticed her discomfort and put his weapons on a table before approaching the two girls and asking in English, "What's going on here?"

Milly answered, "I apologize, but my friend Nina is xenophobic. She's afraid of you guys, basically."

The soldier then said, "I am partially-Britannian as I had a Britannian mother who died from illness, but in my foolishness I chose my Japanese pride and will likely face death for coming here as a follower of that madman Kusakabe. The name's Ying Chin. I have relatives on my mother's side who live in the Chinese Federation and my father died during the invasion."

The door of the room burst open and the JLF members didn't even have time to react before every soldier that was armed was filled with lead. Five members of the Black Knights stormed in and someone who appeared to be the leader of the squad spoke into his radio, "Zero, this is N-1. We've reached the hostages and have liberated them. Orders?"

"Begin evacuating the hostages. I'm picking up Knightmare activity in the underground maintenance tunnel." Zero transmitted.

"Understood, N-1 out." the man said before cutting the transmission and then asking, "Before we begin evacuating everyone, can Princess Euphemia li Britannia please stand up?"

A woman who had pink hair and wore sunglasses got up and then removed her sunglasses in dramatic fashion before saying, "I am Princess Euphemia. Is there any reason you asked for me?"

"Everyone, you have Princess Euphemia to thank for the fact that Princess Cornelia hasn't bombed the hotel along with all of you and the JLF into oblivion." N-1 said to the hostages. With Zero and Orange Sword, they had just finished killing Kusakabe and the men who were with him. Oragne Sword then said, "That Knightmare in the underground tunnel just destroyed the linear cannon that Kusakabe deployed."

"We'll need to step on it before the Britannians collapse the support pillars." Zero replied.

Meanwhile at the Command G-1, Cornelia and Guilford saw Alice destroy the linear cannon from the monitor feed of the fifteen-year old's Knightmare Frame. After the linear cannon's explosion breached the top of the maintenance tunnel, Alice went through the opening in both concrete and water before shattering the central pillar that held the Hotel and Convention Center in place with four shots from the VARIS Rifle. She then eliminated the support pillars with two shots each and as the hotel began to sink, a set of explosions consumed the lower levels and kicked up a large cloud of smoke.

"Your Highness, there's a broadcast from Zero on Hi-TV's frequency." Darlton stated.

The monitor feed was switched over from Alicer's Knightmare to Hi-TV and Zero's mask was seen. "Fear not, Britannians. All of the hostages save the one who was executed before I arrived are alive and well. I give them to you unharmed." Zero said as the view changed to show several lifeboats that had the former hostages in them. It then zoomed over a lifeboat that was occupied by Princess Euphemia, who was unharmed.

"People of the world. . . we are the Order of the Black Knights! Josui Kusakabe acted without the approval of his superiors in the Japanese Liberation Front when he took innocent people hostage and executed a man in cold blood today. We will stand with those who have no weapons to wield. Britannian, Eleven, those are irrelevant things to us! Along with my ally Orange Sword, I have personally killed Kusakabe and those who followed him!" Zero stated as the camera feed zoomed out and revealed Orange Sword on his right and Pink Flash on his left.

'Orange Sword and Pink Flash, eh? Those two were also present when Zero rescued Suzaku from his court-martial!' Guilford thought.

"I will not repudiate battle on a fair and even field, but I will not tolerate a one-sided slaughter of the weak committed by the strong! The only ones who should kill. . . are those who prepare to BE killed! Where those that have power attack those that do not, we will be there regardless of our foe! From a lowly Captain to a Mafia boss to even the Emperor of Britannia himself, the Black Knights will oppose anyone who oppresses the weak! Those with power, Fear us! Those without power, rally behind us! We, the Order of the Black Knights, shall stand in Judgement of the world!"

 **A/N: This story is partially inspired by SeerKing's story 'Code Geass: The Prepared Rebelion V2'**


	12. Chapter 10

Tokyo Settlement, Viceroy's Palace, rooftop, August 26th, Sunday, 2017 a.t.b, 10:25 hours local time.

Guilford was tense while wearing a tuxedo that would look more in place in a seventies movie and for good reason. Today was the day that he was officially marrying Cornelia li Britannia, his lady and the Holy Britannian Empire's Second Princess. She had intended for the wedding to happen yesterday, but the Hotel Jacking had screwed over their plans on that day. It was not long before his lady arrived wearing a frilly wedding dress that had no train behind it that also accentuated her breasts and curves.

"My lady, you look lovely." Guilford said with a warm smile.

"You're quite handsome yourself, Guilford. I was right to choose you as my Knight back when I became seventeen and you've lived up to and went beyond my expectations. After today, we will officially become husband and wife." Cornelia replied.

The day was perfect and everything was arranged well: Euphemia had been selected as the Maid of Honor, Darlton was their best man, and surprisingly Kewell Soresi had volunteered to be the priest. Guilford and Cornelia waited for only five minutes until the procession began. They went down the makeshift aisle several soldiers set up in preparation for the wedding and when they stopped in front of Kewell they exchanged vows.

"I am honored to announce that today, Gilbert G.P. Guilford and Cornelia li Britannia are man and wife. He may now kiss the bride." Kewell said after hearing both Cornelia and Guilford exchange wedding vows with each other. Guilford immediately kissed his princess as chastely as he could while Euphemia and Darlton were really happy to see that the wedding had gone off without any trouble.

Meanwhile at Suzaku's apartment on the roof, 'the Phantom of the Flash' was watching the people moving around on the streets below as she said, "This is such a nice day. I suppose that today I can go for a run by that prestigeous academy Reuben is currently managing."

The woman known as 'the Phantom of the Flash' jumped down to the street and quickly leaped her way to Ashford Academy. Lelouch was on the track field and trying to get physically fit when he heard something nearby and saw Shirley run up to him. Like him, she was wearing the Ashford Academy gym uniform right now, although she had switched her dark green skirt for a pair of shorts that were a similar color.

"What is it, Shirley? I'm trying to get some exercise in before classes resume on Monday." Lelouch said.

"Lelou, I think I just saw 'the Phantom of the Flash' run by the academy grounds while I was getting ready to go to the school's gym." Shirley stated.

"That is interesting. . . In any case, care to exercise with me?"

"Sure!" Shirley said before thinking to herself, _'Anything to get over the fact that I peed myself when the hotel came down!'_

* * *

-ten hours later-

Gunfire was heard as the Britannian Special Honorary Foreign Legion broke through the meager defense set up by the counterfeit money dealers and their security teams. Alice's Knightmare, a streamlined version of the Lancelot that had been created from spare parts and experimental components known as the Lancelot Club, used its VARIS Rifle to destroy the various pieces of cover that the cartel gunmen were using so that her dark-skinned comrade Dalque could kill them easily.

"Nice move, Alice!" Dalque said as she gunned down the last three cartel gunmen with her assault rifle.

 _"Alice, Dalque, status report."_ someone transmitted.

"We just finished up cleaning house in our area, Captain." Alice replied.

 _"Good job, you two. Let's head back home."_

"Understood, Sancia. Dalque out." Dalque said before ending the transmission. A few minutes later at the Honorary Foreign Legion section of the Viceroy's Palace, Alice and the other members of the Britannian Special Honorary Foreign Legion were lounging around in the recreational area of their section.

"Whew, this was a good day ladies. We'll need to keep this up because we're going to avenge Clovis and get that masked freak Zero's head on a pike." Sancia stated while sitting in a leather chair. She currently wore a white tank top and khaki shorts. She came off as serious and mature, something that earned the respect of her subordinates in the Special Honorary Foreign Legion. It made sense since she was leader of the team and was around nineteen years old.

Dalque was a very down-to-earth sort of girl and was the strongest individual member of the squad. She was the only member of the Britannian Special Honorary Foreign Legion who wore pants and was the second oldest team member at sixteen. Her light green pants and the orange bra on her chest were the only clothing she wore while she was off-duty and in the Honorary Foreign Legion section but when she was out and about while off-duty she also added an orange blouse to those clothes. "I hear you, m'am." she curtly replied before going back to beating up a punching bag.

Lucretia, on the other hand, was the youngest of the girls at fourteen years and she was also the most serene member of the team, looking for a way to avoid fighting Britannia's enemies and trying to make them surrender so that she could avert unnecessary bloodshed. She was very feminine unlike Dalque and had no shame due to having lived in poverty before joining the Britannian Special Honorary Foreign Legion at age ten when it was first formed. As a result of that, unless she went with Alice elsewhere it was common to see her only wearing a dark grey blouse and a pair of white panties. "Y-yes, Ms. Sancia." she said shyly.

Alice was straight to the point in terms of what happens, being the fastest member of the team due to her Irregular Geass of 'The Speed' and having a serious personality just like her squad leader Sancia. Her off-duty attire consisted of a short white skirt and a red blouse worn under a blue jacket. At the moment she was completely asleep and lay on one of the couches in such a way that Lucretia swore that she could see the fifteen-year old girl's striped panties from where she was in a chair next to where Alice was sleeping.

"My my, your squad girls are a lively bunch." a voice said suddenly.

"Who's there?" Sancia asked while looking around before she saw a black-haired woman who wore a blue blouse and a pair of hip-hugging violet shorts. Upon seeing the woman Sancia whispered, "Oh, its you. Please don't spook me like that next time, Marianne."

"I apologize for that, Sancia. Do you think that you could get at least one of your girls assigned to that prestigeous academy run by my old friend Reuben?" Marianne replied.

"I will see what I can do, Lady Marianne. I might do a bit of snooping around there."

"Splendid, my little friend. Anyways, I'm going to go visit someone. I'll meet with you again."

"Take care." Sancia said as Marianne left as suddenly as she arrived. Lucretia was getting tired and asked, "Were you talking with the Phantom of the Flash just now, captain?"

"Yes, Lucretia. You also look tired. Let's tuck in for the night, ladies. Dalque, could you carry Alice over to her bunk?"

"Sure." Dalque said as she picked up Alice in a bridal carry. Meanwhile in the almost-defunct Purist faction barracks, Villetta sighed as she heard another Purist threaten her. These threats were getting on her nerves and she knew that this was because she gave up Suzaku in exchange for a canister of poison gas. Jeremiah came by and asked, "What's wrong, Villetta?"

"Jeremiah, it's. . . do you ever get the feeling that you're forgetting something important?" Villetta replied.

"Yeah, during Shinjuku I dismounted my machine to get past a bit of wreckage to see if I could find a trace of Prince Lelouch when I got hit from behind. When I came to, the terrorists had already won and not only was my Knightmare gone, the key had been stolen. To be fair, I had been knocked out."

"With me, I can faintly remember Zero opening part of his mask during his debut. Everything else is just too hazy for me."

"It's been a long month. Cornelia's resumed her hunt for the Blood of the Samurai and even though she's pregnant with Guilford's child she still does her job as a commander, albeit she's been content with sitting in her G-1 instead of heading out into the field."

 **A/N: The challenge is closed and as it turns out, the mystery woman is Marianne. Only Sancia knows that Marianne is still alive.**


	13. Chapter 11

Ashford Academy, Academic Wing, Classroom, Tuesday, August 28th, 2017 a.t.b, 09:30 hours local time.

Shirley noticed someone at the front of the class when she came in. It was a dark-skinned girl who wore the ordinary female uniform of the high school division.

"Hello everyone, my name is Dalque. I hope that we can all get along with each other." she said before she found a seat and sat down in it.

Class was normal for the rest of the day and when it was over Shirley saw Dalque leave and decided to follow her. Dalque stopped on the roof and met with two girls who both wore the middle school division's uniform, which consisted of a pink pinafore worn over a long-sleeved white blouse, a red tie, white knee-length socks, and black shoes. One of them had pale hair while the other was a blonde.

"I have no idea why Sancia registered me as a middle school student. I am smart enough to fit in with the high school division" the blonde girl said.

"Ms. Sancia must have her reasons why, Alice Haliburton. I will admit though, my class has many other cute boys and girls." the pale-haired girl replied.

"Well, I kinda like it here since I'm with the high school division. Sancia is busy touring the place right now and as it stands now I'll likely be brought into the Student Council since I saw the Dean's grand-daughter spying on me earlier." Dalque remarked.

"Oh, you mean that blonde-haired bitch I need to keep an eye on?" Alice said before Dalque slapped her.

"Alice Haliburton, you do NOT have the right to call Milly Ashford by that hateful term!"

"Oh, you want a piece of me? You're gonna regret it, you stupid ni-" Alice started before Dalque interrupted her with a punch to the stomach.

"I'm not black so I can't use the N-word or variations of it. That being said, I'm gonna report this incident to Sancia." Dalqur said before leaping off of the roof.

"Oh, I don't think so! You get back here!" Alice said before jumping after Dalque.

The pale-haired girl saw Shirley and said, "Who are you, miss? The name's Lucretia."

"Shirley Fenette. I'm part of the Student Council and I'm also a member of the Swimming team." Shirley said replied.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Shirley."

Meanwhile in a warehouse that was located inside the Britannian Homeland, Dorothea Ernst gutted a man with her Glasgow's combat knife and then said, "The is the Knight of Four, target has been neutralized."

 _"Excellent work, Knight of Four. I imagine that the Emperor is going to be pleased to hear that the last Refrain dealer here in the homeland is dead."_ a voice on the other end stated.

"By the way, has Cornelia said anything about Viceroy Oiaguro aside from the fact that he's dead and she replaced him as Viceroy Knight of One?"

 _"Nope. Also, since the final Refrain dealer in the homeland has been dealt with the Negro Protocol is no longer in effect."_

"About goddamn time! The nobility have been raising a stink about it ever since it was put into effect due to it essentially placing the Homeland under martial law. I even had to arrest some homeless idiots because of the Negro Protocol. Knight of Four out." Dorothea said before cutting the transmission. After doing so she muttered to herself, "What is that nigga Emperor Charles up to?"

* * *

Inside a Love Hotel bedroom, Kabukicho, Shinjuku Ghetto, 19:00 hours local time.

Kabukicho, a red-light district located in the Shinjuku Ghetto, is one of the few places that was rebuilt after the Britannian occupation began at the end of the Second Pacific War. A seedy location known for its Love Hotels, nightclubs, high-class restaurants, and shops, Kabukicho proved to be a necessary evil for Clovis to keep intact when the Shinjuku Massacre was supposed to occur. One main reason was that it provided vital revenue for the Settlement's government. Another reason was that all Britannians were only charged half-price for any goods and services. Many of the more-racist officials in the government were displeased, but did nothing since Clovis would get pissed.

This was why Oldrin Zevon was here inside a Love Hotel along with Naoto Kozuki. He had paid for the room out of courtesy and nothing was going on so far at the moment with the Britannians. This was his second tryst with Oldrin Zevon, the first one having occurred after rescuing Suzaku from the convoy. The resistance had held a celebration that Oldrin attended while Zero/Lelouch went to where Pink Flash had taken Suzaku. After one too many drinks courtesy of Tamaki, one thing lead to another and the next thing they knew, it was one hell of a confusing morning for them. Oldrin had talked things out with Naoto and was relieved that they still had some sense to use protection that night before agreeing that they needed another tryst with each other sometime later.

As it began, Naoto removed his jacket, shoes, and sock and watched as Oldrin removed her shoes and socks as well. While Naoto's outfit was just a simple dark brown shirt worn under a brown coat and dark green pants, Oldrin had decided to wear her Ashford Academy uniform and Naoto agreed that it made her very beautiful. She removed her yellow jacket and placed it aside before beginning to unbutton her blouse.

Naoto finished unbuttoning Oldrin's blouse and placed it with her jacket before his hands held the orangette's short black skirt and with a swift downward motion Naoto pulled Oldrin's skirt down and then let it drop to her ankles. She began to blush heavily as she was now clad in only a bra and a pair of panties that were the same color as her hair. Naoto in turn let the Britannian young woman remove his shirt and pants and let her see his underwear, which consisted of a pair of boxer shorts.

 *****Lemon will be available on Archive of Our Own.*****

"Yeah, this was a lovely tryst Naoto Kozuki. Once I turn eighteen we can get married and I can bear your children." Oldrin said as they got themselves cleaned up and dressed before leaving the Love Hotel.

Menawhile with Marianne, she kicked a man who tried to cop a feel of her ass in the balls before shootimg him in the head inside a warehouse located in Tokyo Bay. She heard noise outside the shutter and leapt to the ceiling and clung to it as several members of the Black Knights burst in and began gunning down several people. Those same people however were Refrain dealers and tried to fight back to no avail as a few Burai entered and began destroying the Refrain containers. Marianne approved and leapt to a high location in the warehouse before blocking the escape route of one last dealer before kicking him in the balls just as Zero came into view in time to see this happen.

"So the 'Phantom of the Flash' has decided to grace us with her presence tonight? I must admit, you're quite powerful and would like for you to join the Black Knights." Zero said.

"Sure, I'll tag along with you. These Refrain dealers are absolute scum, aren't they!?"

"Yes, yes they are. Anyways, it looks like our mission here is done. Friday night at 21:00 hours in the Roppongi Old City is when our next raid against the Refrain dealers is scheduled to take place."

A few minutes later, Marianne and Zero were inside the mobile home that was the Black Knights Mobile Command Base. They were both specifically inside Zero's personal quarters as Zero said that the 'Phantomof the Flash' wanted to have a word with him in private. "So, what do you want to talk with me about?" Zero asked her.

"Can you please take that mask off, Lelouch? I know that it's to protect yourself and a few other people, but we're safe right now." Marianne asked the vigilante.

Zero removed his helmet and the mask that covered his lower face to reveal Lelouch. "M- Mother!? H- How. . . How are you alive!?" the young man asked.

Marianne could tell that Lelouch was stressed and pulled him in for a hug. She noticed that he was much taller than when she last saw him seven years ago and when Marianne hugged Lelouch, he ended up having his head pulled into his mother's large breasts. Once it ended, Lelouch said to her, "This brings back memories of the Aries Villa."

"How is Nunnally?" Marianne asked.

"She was crippled, but thanks to someone by the name Rakshata Chawla Nunnally has regained the use of her legs. She's fallen in love with me as a result of that since I scheduled an appointment with Rakshata so that Nunnally could get her legs back. Anyways, how is it that you're still alive mother?"

"I sensed that someone was after my life and had a body double accompany Nunnally and yourself to the inauguration of Dorothea Ernst as the Knight of Eight while I remained home disguised as a servant. I unfortunately forgot to tell either you or Nunnally about this. It was because of my young friend Sancia that I was able to even have a body double and a disguise ready. I do apologize and hope that you can forgive me for this foolishness."

Lelouch was silent for a few moments before he hugged Marianne and said, "I. . . I forgive you, mother. However, because I didn't know that you were still alive I confronted HIM and was sent here to Japan along with Nunnally as political hostages."

"You're right, Lelouch. Charles zi Britannia is no father. However, he has an immortal brother who was jealous of me. That brother was the one who crippled Nunnally and killed my body double. I know this because I was in the shadows watching everything."

"I've begun to go down the path of war against Emperor Charles for abandoning Nunnally and myself. I hate myself for having to do so, but I killed Clovis in Shinjuku to stop the slaughter of Japanese civilians. Even now, his replacement Cornelia is busy attacking resistance factions. For now, she has yet to find the main base of the Blood of the Samurai. I only begun because I was in the wrong place at the right time."

"So what happened?"

"I was only involved because I stopped to help out some people in a truck that crashed the day that the Battle of Shinjuku occurred. I have the habit of skipping class at Ashford Academy to go chess gambling against the nobility. I didn't know that members of the Shinjuku resistance were driving the truck until later. Just so you know, I was attending Ashford Academy and I still am whenever my responsibilities as Zero allow me to.

"After the truck crashed inside a tunnel that lead to the Shinjuku Ghetto, I was confronted by members of Clovis's Royal Guard. They wanted to kill me just because I saw something that they wanted to keep secret. I was able to get away and when they tried to pursue me the tunnel collapsed and killed almost all of them. As to what I saw, it was green-haired young woman."

"Oh my, you've encountered C.C. Did she happen to give you Geass?" Marianne asked.

"C.C. did give me Geass. My power is Absolute Obedience, the ability to give commands that nobody can ignore. I only use it as a last resort and in fact I first used it to kill the Royal Guard Commander when he tried to kill me." Lelouch said before explaining to Marianne what had been going on with him and Nunnally for the past seven years.

 **A/N: Part of this story was inspired by 'Love in Secret' by Masaki4everDead.**


	14. Chapter 12

Britannian Special Honorary Foreign Legion section, Viceroy's Palace, 18:55 hours local time.

Sancia was pissed at Alice for what happened earlier in the day when Dalque made her report and as a result the blonde was over her superior's knees and being spanked with her skirt flipped over and her panties pulled down to her knees. Lucretia knew that this could happen to her if she stepped out of line and as such didn't say anything.

"You! Really! Are! A! Fucking! Idiot! Alice! I Won't! Tolerate! This! Salty! Language! From! You! In! The! Future!" Sancia angrily said to Alice, spanking the fifteen-year old girl with each word she said to emphasize the point. She had been spanking Alice for the past ten minutes and she was still pissed off even as she moved the girl off he knees and then said, "I hope you learned your lesson!"

Alice remained silent as Sancia left. The blonde-haired young woman then rubbed her backside with her left hand, seeing through a nearby mirror that her buttocks were red from being spanked for ten minutes. "Oww, I guess that was a bad move on my part to call Milly a female dog."

Dalque said nothing as she continued to beat up a punching bag while Lucretia spoke up, "From what I know, she could pull a shenanigan on you."

Alice seethed with anger on the inside as she said, "I'll need to look into them to see if they're connected to Zero. I likely won't return until either the trail runs cold or I find a lead." She left afterwards. Dalque said nothing and knew that Alice might end up getting spanked again in the future. Sancia rarely spanked her subordinates, only doing so for when Alice, Lucretia, or Dalque REALLY screwed something up.

* * *

Ashford Academy Student Council Clubhouse, Dining Room, Wednesday, August 29th, 2017 a.t.b, 15:30 hours local time.

After the mess that was Arthur's initiation into the Student Council was complete and cleaned up, Lelouch went into the dining room and noticed Nunnally waiting for him. He calmly told her, "I have a surprise for you, Nunnally." before she heard a door open behind her and felt something hold her left hand.

Nunnally turned around and saw Marianne. She was very much surprised and exclaimed, "M- mother!? Y- you're still. . . alive!?"

Lelouch smirked as he watched the reunion between his sister and his mother. It was exactly as heartwarming as he thought it would be. He left for his room and booted up the computer before checking his E-mail. There was a lot of junk and pointless stuff that he wasn't interested in, but there was a message from Kallen titled 'Fiance Troubles.'

'Lelouch Lamperouge,

'My older brother Naoto is dating Oldrin Zevon now. I suppose that it's a good thing, but that bitch of a stepmother I have wants me to hook up with some sleazebag by the last name Anderson who's from a different Britannian school in Tokyo. Know any dirt of him? If you do, please tell me as my birth mother Mai does not approve of him. He's also an Earl, so I could use any dirt on him to blackmail him out of a possible engagement as he's just as sickly as I am.

'Sincerely, Kallen Stadtfeld.'

Lelouch remembered that Earl Anderson was a complete buffoon when it came to romance and mentioned this in his reply to Kallen. The reply also mentioned that through Milly Lelouch had blackmail material on almost every member of the nobility in Tokyo. Lelouch felt satisfied with his message and sent it before looking at the applications for potential members of the Black Knights. Apparently Mai had applied for a cook's position. Naoto had placed her application on a waiting list and sent it to Lelouch as the approval of three high-ranking members of the Black Knights was required for cooks, nurses, doctors, and janitors. The Public Relations division required the approval of five high-ranking members due to how vital their role was, so at present nobody was in it.

The next thirty applications were from former members of the Japanese Liberation Front. Apparently the JLF took quite a hit in the PR department as a result of Kusakabe's stupidity and around fifty men had quit, among them former JLF Major Amano Nagasaki. That of course was after the Black Knights had handed over the ten members of Kusakabe's faction that had been captured, who were all kicked out of the organization except for Ying Chin who was lucky to be demoted from his position as Warrant Officer to Sergeant. Funnily enough, Major Nagasaki was among those who wanted to join the Black Knights. He even said that he wouldn't mind needing to work his way back to a command position.

The applications were all approved after doing an extensive background check to make sure that someone did not attack a civilian deliberately. Before long, an E-mail titled '**** *' appeared and Lelouch checked it to find out what it was about.

'Zero,

'I have just obtained the Area Eleven personnel list for an off-the-books project sponsored by Clovis called Code R. Below is the list of personnel.

Joseph Fenette

Clovis la Britannia≠

Schneizel el Britannia

Bartley Asprius

Rolo Haliburton

Alice Haliburton

Jonathan Edwardson

Falkner Smith

Erika Townshend

Vincent

≠- Deceased

'Recommended option is to eliminate all of these individuals, but if you can get one of them on your side even better. My master expects great things from you.

'Ashley Ashura.'

'P.S: This message will delete itself shortly after being opened, so copy this E-mail onto a fresh document after reading it.'

This was interesting, but Lelouch made sure to copy the E-mail onto a fresh document in Microsoft Word. Shortly after that was done, the E-mail went back to the inbox and sure enough the message was nowhere to be found. It didn't even appear in Lelouch's spam or junk folders. Making sure to save the new document and lock it with a password, Lelouch then closed the document.


	15. Chapter 13

Narita Mountains, Japanese Liberation Front Base, Lookout post, 12:35 local time, Friday, September 14th, 2017 A.T.B.

Lookout duty was monotonous. Tadashi Yamato knew this, but he had sharper vision than most people so he often got shafted up here above-ground at the lookout posts in case the Britannians tried to attack the Japanese Liberation Front base under the Narita Mountains. His radio crackled to life as his superior officer transmitted, "Status report, Tadashi-san."

"Nothing up here so far, Nakara-san."

"Understood." Nakara said before cutting communications. Before half an hour passed though, Tadashi saw two Britannian G-1 bases show up near the settlement that was situated near the base of the mountain. He picked up his radio and said, "This is Lookout post number three, G-1 Mobile Fortresses have been spotted close to the settlement."

"Roger that, Tadashi-san. It looks like Cornelia's decided to start gunning for us. Maintain your position up there; reports have come in that a rogue Mobile Battalion have established several positions in concealed areas." Ketsu Nakara transmitted.

"Understood. Lookout post number three out." Tadashi said before ending the transmission. Inside a laboratory at the nearby settlement, Joseph Fenette knew that something was going on when masked soldiers broke into the laboratory and shot to disable the scientists. He himself was shot in the leg to ensure that he couldn't escape and watched as Zero strode in.

"Joseph Fenette." he heard the masked leader of the Black Knights say.

"What is it, Zero?" he asked.

"You and your co-workers here are under arrest for being accomplices to the late Prince Clovis's crimes against humanity." Zero said before he then pointed to two Black Knights who just arrived and continued, "You two, take this man to the brig. That also goes for his accomplices as well."

"Understood." the two Black Knights stated before taking Joseph away. At the Britannian G-1, Cornelia sat at the command throne and saw that her forces were ready to move out. Yesterday, the main base of the Blood of the Samurai had been found and Clovis's G-1 staff had been sent out to eliminate them while Cornelia herself focused on the Japanese Liberation Front. "Darlton, Guilford, are you ready to move out?" she asked.

"Yes, my Princess." Guilford stated.

"Yes, ma'm." was Darlton's reply.

"Now then, all forces are to eliminate the Japanese Liberation Front." Cornelia ordered as Darlton and Guilford left the G-1's bridge. As they launched, several other knightmares began to move out as the operation began. A small number of them however hung back and remained close to the G-1. These were the remaining members of the Purist Faction.

"Ugh, why are we even back here?" Kewell asked.

A black member of the Purists then answered, "Nigga, you need to take a chill pill. We need somebody to guard the G-1 bases and they called us up to do the job. Besides, my friends already told me that Guilford married Princess Cornelia and knocked her up."

"Hey Watson, how about you shut the hell up?" Villetta remarked.

"Man, why are we getting salty right now?" another black member of the Purists asked.

"Clel, you're taking this way too calmly." Watson stated.

"Nigga please, the Black Knights are the least of our problems today. At least the other boys who used to work under Clovis are looking for the Blood of the Samurai." Clel replied.

"Oh you think no Black Knights are comin' here, Clel? Nigga please, I know that they're gonna fuck our shit up."

"Quit being a pessimist, nigga. At least we ain't talkin' shit about our lady nigga Villetta for givin' up that Eleven nigga Suzaku."

"What the hell is going on here?" Jeremiah asked as he arrived.

"Oh, it's just that we're standing by over here. To pass the time, some of the men have been making jokes about themselves." Villetta stated.

"Yeah, and those jokes use the N word. The guys making the jokes are black though, so we can't be blamed for discriminating against them. After all, Princess Cornelia is going to burn our tails off if there were any discrimination within the ranks of her solders." Kewell added.

* * *

Rogue Britannian position, Narita Mountain.

The Commander was once again up high to provide overwatch. _"Beta Squad, two Knightmares are approaching. Take them out."_ he transmitted.

 _"Roger that."_

{BEEP} Two Enemy Knightmares Destroyed, Pilots Ejected.

 _"Delta Squad, six Sutherlands are approaching your area. Neutralize them before they realize we're here at Narita as well as the JLF."_

 _"Understood."_

{BEEP} Six Enemy Knightmares Lost.

 _"Alpha Squad, multiple tanks encroaching on the JLF base entrance. Shoot those dirtbags."_

{BEEP} Six Tank Units Eliminated.

 _"WarHorse 1-2, large enemy Knightmare forces is inbound. Requesting airstrike."_ the Commander transmitted.

 _"This is WarHorse 1-2, request has been approved."_ WarHorse's pilot replied.

{BEEP} 50+ Knightmares Destroyed, 2/5th of Pilots Ejected.

Darlton then transmitted, "All forces retreat. We've taken too many casualties and the Rogue Mobile Battalion is confirmed to be present. We cannot win here."

 **Teaser for next chapter: Guren's Arrival**

Hidden Black Knights base, 18:35 hours local time.

Kallen smirked as a red Knightmare came in. It had a large silver claw on its right arm and a machine-cannon in its left arm while also sprting a Fork Knife and chest-mounted Slash Harken. "So this is Kyoto's gift to us?" she asked.

Zero replied, "Correct, Kallen. They sent us the Guren Mk-II and are thankful for us shutting down Code R. The test subjects are in the process of being rehabilitated and all of it's personnel here except for General Bartley and Schneizel el Britannia are in the Black Knights' custody. Joseph Fenette though might be a bit troublesome to deal with. We cannot execute him because he has a daughter who attends Ashford Academy. We must take this to a vote. Anyone who wants to see Joseph censured and make to swear that he will never experiment on another human being again raise their hands. "

Only around six hands were raised. "Now for anyone who wants Mr. Fenette to atone for his actions by joining the Black Knights."

Over seventy-five percent of the Black Knights present in the hangar raised their hands.


End file.
